Friendzone
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Y por más que le gustara creer en las películas Hollywoodenses, Makoto sabía que una vez que te etiquetan así, como el mejor amigo, nunca se es algo más. Fue curioso cómo es que Yamazaki Sousuke se aparecía en el momento indicado. Aunque lo acertado no significara esperado. —Yo tampoco quiero ser solo "el mejor amigo" ¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, no? Y entonces todo cambió.
1. Chapter 1

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kyoto Animation._

_Beta: Culut-Camia._

**F**riendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

—Salgo con Rin.

Dolió. Muchísimo más de lo que desearía admitir. Y con ese mismo dolor, alzó la cabeza, se tragó el llanto, se tragó los reproches y sonrió.

—Felicidades, Haru.

Seguía sin creer que el amor pudiera dolerle tanto. Quemaba. Era absurdo si lo pensaba seriamente, pero es que no había nada qué pensar. El perdió, y ni siquiera recuerda en qué momento ya no era candidato para ser el _algo _de Haruka.

—Sé que es raro. Pero tenía que contártelo porque ¿Eres _mi mejor amigo_, no?

Ahora lo recordaba, sí, sabía a la perfección en qué momento dejó de ser un partido. Fue en el momento en el que se convirtió en el mejor amigo. Y por más que le gustara creer en las películas Hollywoodenses, Makoto sabía que una vez que te etiquetan así, como el mejor amigo, nunca se es algo más.

—Sí… mejor amigo.

—Me alegra que lo tomes tan bien —espetó, aunque sus palabras distaban de su aspecto serio y apático—, sonará estúpido, pero llegué a pensar que Rin no te agradaba.

El castaño gesticuló con la mano una negación, y una risa nerviosa escapó de su boca. ¿Tan obvio era?

No es que no le agradara. No en su totalidad. Porque Rin no era una mala persona, incluso era agradable, a veces. Eran más bien celos lo que sentía, envidia. ¿Y cómo no envidiar al pelirrojo? Logró lo que él no pudo en tantos años. Makoto decidió dejar de pensar tan a fondo, porque eran sus propias ideas las que lo lastimaban más.

—Hasta mañana, Haru —sonrió falsamente una vez más y tomó la bifurcación que lo conducía a su hogar.

Se sentía vacío y abandonado, como si la oscuridad lo tragara por completo. Ni Ran ni Ren pudieron consolarle, ni su nuevo libro, ni la cena deliciosa de su madre. Se tendió boca arriba en su cama, mirando las estrellas artificiales pegadas en el techo de la habitación; siempre le había gustado el cielo en todas sus facetas, pero aquel día parecía que hasta el cielo falso del cuarto vestía de luto, pues las estrellas no brillaron más con la luz fosforescente que normalmente despedían.

—Demonios —susurró para sí mismo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y la frustración lo terminó de llenar cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, el líquido salado corrió por sus mejillas y los gimoteos involuntarios invadieron todo su pecho. Lloró con coraje, tristeza y resignación. En silencio.

Dolía, quemaba y mataba. Lloró todo lo que pudo aquella noche, entre la soledad, la oscuridad y el silencio. Lloró para él. Lloró y nadie se enteró.

**2.**

A partir de ahí solo le quedaba un camino, la resignación. Aceptar que jamás, nunca de los nunca, sería otra cosa más que el amigo incondicional de Haruka Nanase. Y una vez rendido, se dio cuenta de que no estaba del todo mal.

Porque tenía ciertos privilegios que Rin nunca tendría. No era al novio a quien le contaban los secretos más íntimos, era al mejor amigo. Makoto sabía a la perfección qué le molestaba a Haru, qué le agradaba, sus horarios, sus pensamientos, sus gestos y sus sentimientos más ocultos. Makoto tenía ventaja siendo el mejor amigo.

¡Que mediocre se sintió al pensar así! ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ya decían por ahí que ha fuerza ni los zapatos entran. Y no es como si no le alegrara que Haru fuera feliz.

Oh, porque Haruka de repente era muy feliz. Sonreía más de lo habitual –si tomamos como estándar las icónicas sonrisas de Nanase–, nadaba con más pasión, se esforzaba más en las prácticas y miraba cada diez minutos su reloj antes de la hora de salida. Y cabe resaltar lo mucho que molestaba esta última manía, porque ponía nerviosos a todos a su alrededor.

Volviendo al auto-consuelo de Makoto, sabía que otra ventaja era que quien pasaba más tiempo con Haru era él. La mayor parte en la escuela, las prácticas y camino a casa, aunque en estos lugares todo tuviera un trasfondo más social que amoroso.

—Haru-chan, ¿quieres venir a mi casa ésta tarde? Mi madre llevará a Ran y a Ren a un espectáculo sobre hielo, y mi padre salió de viaje. Renté una nueva película —Le susurró en clase de matemáticas—, creo que te gustará.

—¿Hn? Lo siento, esta tarde no puedo. Saldré con Rin —respondió entre murmullos, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rojo.

—Oh —Y ahí aparecía una vez más el _inconveniente_—, ¿y qué tal el sábado?

—Rin y yo iremos a la piscina a entrenar —Hizo una ligera pausa—, ¿pero por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—¿Eh? —De verdad ese cliché tan tonto le estaba sucediendo a él—. No, no. Estaría de más. Otro día será.

Su atención volvió a la clase, pero la decepción no se podía disimular en su rostro. "Otro día", había dicho, pero le asustó pensar: ¿Qué si ya no había "otros días"? Muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo lentamente desplazado, alejado y recluido más en la etiqueta del mejor amigo.

Efectivamente, esa tarde, cuando salieron de la práctica, cada uno tomó por su camino. Le gustaría decir a Makoto que vio a Haru alejarse a la estación del tren en silencio y soledad. Pero como era su suerte es claro que no sucedió así. Rin lo esperaba del otro lado de la calle, recargado en un poste de luz, teniendo esa actitud tan _cool _que se despedía a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo lo saludó a lo lejos, con su sonrisa llena de dientes picudos. No le quedó de otra que corresponder el saludo con cierta hipocresía, y fue un gancho al hígado cuando Haruka se acercó a Rin, lo tomó de la mano, se despidió una vez más de Makoto, y ambos desaparecieron en la lejanía.

El castaño de ojos verdes soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Tendría una tarde a solas consigo mismo, y más le valía encontrar qué hacer antes de caer en una depresión mayor y ahorcarse con las cortinas de su baño.

**3.**

Tal vez era mentira el que había rentado una película para ver con Haruka, era más una excusa para invitar al chico de cabellos azabaches a su casa, pero ahora que había sido rechazado pensó que una película no le vendría mal.

Entonces compró un litro de helado de vainilla, una bolsa de frituras, refresco de cola y fue directo al videoclub a buscar algún buen título para despejar su abrumada mente. Al entrar al lugar lleno de películas ansiosas por ser vistas, el dependiente saludó con un "buenas tardes", al cual correspondió como siempre. Era un lugar amplio y ordenado, cada película descansaba sobre algún gran estante de cuatro pisos, y encima de cada estante había un letrero que clasificaba los géneros de los films.

Después de un rápido cuestionario mental decidió que tenía antojo de algo occidental. Las películas americanas de amor eran el remedio a su sufrimiento; los estadounidenses tenían una mente muy predecible, melosa y aun así exitosa, justo lo que necesitaba. Buscó en los títulos de la última repisa del estante y hubo uno que llamó su atención; _"Dedication"_. Nunca fue bueno en inglés, así que no fue el título lo que lo atrajo, fue algo más bien involuntario.

Estiró su mano para tomar la caja, pero sus dedos chocaron con una mano ajena que tomó primero el empaque de la película.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó a la par que veía al tipo a su lado—. Oh, ¿te conozco? Uhm, eres el amigo de Rin —habló, tratando de recordar el nombre de ese chico alto, de mirada dura.

Fue ignorado, en su totalidad, dejado a un lado. El chico de cabellos azabaches tomó la película e inspeccionó el reverso de la caja. Y a pesar de sentirse molesto por la indiferencia del casi-desconocido, sintió que no debía rendirse aún.

—Yamazaki Sasuke —soltó el castaño, tratando de adivinar el nombre. No negará que sintió algo de miedo cuando la gran figura de ojos verde aguamarina le miró fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Sousuke —Por fin atendió a la conversación.

—¡Oh, Sousuke! Cierto —Sonrió—, soy Tachibana Makoto. Amigo de Rin y de Haru.

—Nanase —gruñó el mayor—. Sí, te recuerdo, Tachibana.

—¡Genial! —¿Era _genial_ que lo recordara?—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó amable, y no precisamente porque se muriera de la curiosidad, era más su actitud amaestrada lo que lo obligaba a preguntar.

—Rento una película —Señaló la obviedad del asunto. Pero sintió un poco de pena por el castaño que parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo en entablar una conversación—. Es un viernes aburrido, ¿Sabes? Nanase se llevó a Rin a quién sabe dónde —Sousuke escuchó un hondo suspiro salir de su interlocutor.

—A mí también me cambiaron —susurró Makoto, con algo de tristeza.

Sousuke alzó las cejas levemente sorprendido. Había escuchado eso. Miró una vez más la pequeña caja rectangular en sus manos. Soltó una risa irónica y tendió el objeto hacia Makoto.

—Toma —Se dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario, en dirección directa a la salida.

—¿Eh? —El castaño apreció el empaque, y algo sorprendido hizo un intervalo con la mirada de la película al azabache y viceversa— Pero tú la tomaste primero.

—Creo que necesitas más verla tú que yo —habló por encima de su hombro, y le sonrió algo petulante—, hasta luego, Tachibana.

—¡Hasta luego, Yamazaki-san!

Esa noche, Makoto lloró mientras comía helado y la película corría en la pantalla.

**4. **

No es como si Makoto se obsesionara por sucesos cotidianos accidentales. Pero tras dos semanas de no saber nada de Sousuke Yamazaki pensó que tal vez ese _"hasta luego"_ nunca sucedería. Igual y le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, no tenía por qué encontrarse nuevamente con alguien que técnicamente era un extraño.

De todas formas, no tenía mucho en qué volcar sus sentimientos; su amor platónico y mejor amigo vivía una historia dramática de amor con su novio. Sus estudios transcurrían con normalidad, yendo en dirección a las vacaciones de invierno. Y sus relaciones sociales se reducían a Rei y Nagisa.

Su vida era aburrida sin Haru a su lado.

Y fue cuando se cumplió el primer mes de relación entre Haru y Rin que su depresión post rechazo lo volvió a azotar. Invadiéndole con un profundo resentimiento hacia Rin, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También un resentimiento hacia Haruka.

Era inútil negar que en último mes había llorado cual bebé con cólicos, como si esta acción solucionara sus problemas, pero no encontraba otra forma de desahogar su mal de amores.

¡¿Qué tenía Rin de especial?! ¿Qué había hecho él que Makoto no para ganarse el amor de Haru? Era Makoto quien había estado siempre ahí. Rin se fue a Australia; Makoto se quedó a su lado. Rin no estuvo en los momentos difíciles, ni en los alegre; no lo acompañaba a su casa ni lo visitaba en las mañanas; no era el pelirrojo al cuál le contaba sus sentimientos, ni la mayor persona de su confianza. Todo eso le correspondía a Makoto, pero al final él no era el novio.

¡Maldición! Nunca lo vio ni siquiera como un pretendiente.

—¿Tachibana?

Fue curioso cómo es que Yamazaki Sousuke se aparecía en el momento indicado. Aunque lo acertado no significara esperado, pues vaya que le sorprendió encontrarlo en la piscina pública.

Se encontraba arriba de una plataforma en la línea de salida, con el traje negro puesto, mirándolo con una desvergonzada curiosidad. El castaño se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, la piel de las mejillas se sonrojó, y el desconocido nerviosismo imprudente atacó de nuevo. Sousuke, por su parte, sonrió con algo de burla mientras se adentraba en el agua tibia.

—¿Se te da mucho el llorar?

—¡No! —respondió algo apenado—, solo que… —Se mordió la lengua, conteniendo el impulso de confesar cosas innecesaria.

—Hn —El azabache le daba la espalda, y la marca morada que tintaba su hombro capturó la atención de los ojos verdes—. Tachibana, llorar no solucionará nada. No te puedes quedar ahí sentado esperando que por arte de magia Nanase decida abandonar a Rin y correr a tus brazos.

El cuerpo del castaño se sacudió con sorpresa y la sangre le golpeteaba en el puente de la nariz. Yamazaki hablaba sin vergüenza de un tema que comprendía a la perfección, y entendió que no le serviría de nada hacerse el desentendido frente ojos tan penetrantes como los de Sousuke. Mas su sorpresa podía más que su coordinación, lo que lo mantuvo en silencio.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser solo "el mejor amigo" —La voz gruesa del moreno cortó el silencio—. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, no?

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal del capítulo uno.

_Pia~._


	2. Chapter 2

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kyoto Animation._

**F**riendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>2.1.<strong>

Siempre es más fácil culpar a alguien más de nuestras acciones, no hay una razón profunda, simplemente es más fácil. Por eso es que Makoto culpaba a su despecho ante la conciencia de sus actos. Había aceptado el trato pasivo de Sousuke, y ahora se las apañaban para idear un plan lo suficientemente eficaz para separar a los tórtolos que martirizaban sus días.

¿Cómo Makoto, el puro, amable, justo, y bondadoso Makoto pudo aceptar? Puede ser que sencillamente estaba harto de tener que renunciar a lo que quería por el bien ajeno, pensó que, tal vez, estaba bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando. Entonces, si el egoísmo funcionaba y lo hacía feliz por única ocasión, sentiría menos culpa.

—¿Qué es lo único que nunca le perdonarías a Nanase? —Preguntó Sousuke, sentado a su lado en el césped del parque, mientras admiraba el increíble día soleado.

—Pues… —se lo pensó un rato. Rebuscó, y su ligera pausa se convirtió en un largo silencio.

—Mierda, ¿De verdad le perdonarías todo? —Preguntó con burla, mientras una risa maliciosa acompañaba sus palabras.

Era el tercer día que se citaban en el mismo parque, a la misma hora, para planificar su estrategia, pero como el primer día, no se les ocurría mucho y la tarde se les iba entre pláticas más casuales sin mucho relacionado al tema. Sousuke parecía alguien antipático a primera vista –y a veces lo era–, pero una vez que se le conocía no era muy diferente a la mayoría de las personas; era agradable, con un humor más ácido, sin tanto pudor y muy franco.

Una persona completamente desconocida para Makoto, ya que, en su corta lista de conocidos, ninguno poseía estas peculiares características; lo que a veces volvía un tanto errada la convivencia corta que habían tenido. Y aunque no le desagradaba, eso no sustituía el hecho de que fuera tan pesado…, más bien _directo_.

—¡No! —Contestó apresurado, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por lo patético que podría verse ante el azabache—, pero no se me ocurre nada ahora mismo —mintió. Mentira que, por su tono de voz, ni él mismo se creyó.

—Nanase de verdad te tiene… —Para evitar la incomodidad latente que amenazaba en surgir, Sousuke se limitó a cortar la frase que era, en realidad, un pensamiento en voz alta. Chasqueó la lengua y continuó exponiendo el rumbo de sus planes—. La _infidelidad_.

—¿Te refieres a que Rin engañe a…? ¡¿Contigo?! —Makoto preguntó asombrado, con la cara roja y una mueca de preocupación.

—Oi, ¿Y por qué Rin? ¿No sería más conveniente Nanase? —Contratacó con un tono pesado, en defensa de su _mejor-amigo-no-novio_.

—Haru es medio asexual —por respeto al tono tan serio que utilizó Tachibana, el Samezuka reprimió una ligera risa de mofa—. Ni siquiera sabía que le interesaban las relaciones o _cosas_ así —habló de manera firme y terminó con un murmullo con aires tristes de:— por eso nunca lo intenté.

—Hn, bien, Rin será —rió para despejar la amenaza de incomodidad que parecía no abandonar el lugar, y dio por cerrado el tema. Después de una silenciosa pausa, continuó con un tono ligeramente jocoso— ¿De verdad nunca le diste ni siquiera un beso a Nanase?

—¡Y-Yamazaki-san! —Reprochó avergonzado—. Se supone que si alguien es tu amigo no lo besas. _Los amigos no se besan_ ¿O me dirás que tú…? —Silencio. Sousuke no dijo nada y miró al frente con una sonrisa de superioridad adornando su gesto— ¡¿Besaste a…?! ¡No! ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Qué?!

—Oe, no grites —la enorme mano del moreno cerró los labios de Makoto y sus ojos se clavaron en las orbes verdes, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que se abría paso en la comisura de sus labios. Acción que no hizo nada más que provocar que toda la sangre se concentrara en la cara del castaño—. Hn, no cabe duda que eres virgen, Makoto.

Makoto se alebrestó más y su cara estaba a punto de estalla en color rojo fosforescente. Cerró la boca, aún con el tacto de la mano ajena sobre sus labios. Nunca había visto una sonrisa igual, tan atrevida, tan desvergonzada, tan…

—Yamazaki-san —susurró bajando la mirada al césped. Sousuke retiró su mano del contacto para escuchar con claridad a su interlocutor—. Sabes que estamos a punto de lastimarlos, ¿No? Lo que haremos está mal.

Fue como si la incomodidad que trataron de suprimir estallara por fin con aquella pregunta. Makoto se mordió la lengua, inmediatamente arrepentido de haber formulado esa interrogante-afirmación. Miró expectante cómo la mirada de los ojos aguamarina se ensombrecía con cierto deje de _culpa_, tal vez. Podía casi asegurarlo ya que esa misma mirada era la que veía al espejo cuando su mente imaginaba maneras de adueñarse de Haru. Porque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta.

—Ellos no durarán. Tú mismo has visto lo inestables que son, un día está todo bien y al otro se odian a muerte. Terminarán haciéndose daño y aborreciéndose. Es lo mejor —pausó una vez más, convenciendo a Makoto, y de paso a sí mismo, de que era la mejor solución para todos. El castaño hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar alguna réplica que terminase por romper la resolución planteada firmemente por ambos—. Como sea. Rin no es idiota Tendré que recurrir a la bebida.

—¡¿Lo vas a emborrachar?!

—Tachibana —tomó de ambos hombros al castaño, estrujándolo sólo un poco, gesto que –sorpresivamente– descolocó por un momento al chico de ojos verdes—, relájate. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Confías en mí, no?

**2.2.**

No. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea desde su sola planeación. Era una idea estúpida, pero justo ahora aceptaba la verdad eminente, minutos antes de arruinar la relación de Haruka.

—Makoto, ¿A dónde vamos? Tengo una cita con Rin —el azabache a sus espaldas mostraba un tono ligeramente molesto.

—Lo sé, será rápido. Hace mucho que no salimos —Haruka rodó los ojos y obedeció pasivo por el sentimiento de culpa que lo abordaba; es cierto que, no intencionalmente, había descuidado _un poco _la relación con Makoto.

Ambos rondaban por el centro de la pequeña ciudad, recorriendo las calles de luces neón que resaltaban en la noche con Makoto guiando la excursión. El plan había sido simple para él; llevar a Haruka poco después de las nueve de la noche a un bar especificado por Yamazaki. Por su parte, Sousuke se encargaría de lo demás.

—Haru —llamó con las voz llena de angustia, la culpa lo estaba devorando vivo, y sentía que el pánico acabaría por delatarlo.

—¿Hn?

—¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo, no? Es decir ¿Te apoyarías en mí si pasaras por un mal momento, no?

Haruka pareció reflexionar, brevemente, sobre las palabras de Makoto. Acción que terminó de inquietar al culpable castaño. ¿Y qué si, aún con Rin fuera _del juego_, Haru no le hacía caso? Cabía la no tan pequeña posibilidad de que Haruka lo siguiese viendo como un mejor amigo; entonces el remordimiento terminaría matándolo por haber arruinado una relación y no haber conseguido nada a cambio.

—Makoto, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, y nada cambiará eso. —Sí, eso que se escuchó romperse era el corazón del castaño—. Claro que eres mi apoyo. No lo digo muy seguido pero… eres como mi _hermano_. —Y a continuación los pedacitos de corazón de Makoto eran pisoteados por los comentarios de Haru.

Abandonando en su subconsciente las ideas más fatídicas, y abofeteándose internamente, se decidió –una vez más– porque estaba dispuesto a hacer aquello. Eran las nueve y cuarto cuando resolvió que era momento de actuar. Sí, se sentía culpable, estaba a punto de romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo por un deseo egoísta. Pero ya buscaría después alguna manera de justificarse. Tomó del brazo a Haruka y lo arrastró hasta el lugar del caos.

—Vamos ahí, Haru.

El interior tenía un aspecto decente, no era refinado, pero tampoco un lugar de mala muerte. Los ojos verdes buscaron la altura del azabache de ojos aguamarina, pero al fondo del lugar, en una mesa un tanto privada, localizó la cabellera pelirroja del ladrón de su amor platónico. Rin les daba la espalda y una cabeza de cabellos negros se recargaba en su hombro, cerca, _casi_ pareciendo una escena íntima entre aquél par. Era el momento.

Makoto se acercó junto con Nanase a la "escena del crimen". Podía oír los latidos de su corazón y la sangre correrle por todo el cuerpo. Sus pasos se volvían pesados, y deseaba que todo aquél martirio terminara lo más pronto posible.

—¿Rin? —Haru llamó con un tinte monótono al _infiel_ de la escena.

Ese era el tiro de gracia. Makoto cerró los ojos para no denotar la inmensa culpa que le carcomía hasta el tuétano. El final. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la inevitable escena de ruptura entre los tórtolos; Makoto consolaría a Haru y esa sería su oportunidad para declarar su amor; esta vez lucharía por ser el único para Haruka, y Rin reencontraría el amor en Sousuke.

Pero no le agradaba la idea. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer seguir con ese tonto truco sucio. Y tarde se dio cuenta del verdadero trasfondo del asunto. Él no era así. Él no forzaba las cosas; no quería ganar el amor de Haru de aquella tan baja manera. Estaba mal lo que alguna vez le pareció una buena idea, y le bastó esa sola vez para decidir que _no quería separar a Haru y Rin_.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Makoto no quería herir a Haru, ni siquiera a Rin. Y ahora carburaba en microsegundos un montón de excusas para salvar la relación entre el azabache de ojos azules y el pelirrojo, algo para que aquél desliz no lo atormentara por las noches. Pero no se le ocurría alguna excusa suficientemente justificable.

Se limitó a creer que el destino estaba en su contra, y ahora cargaría eternamente con la cruz de sus acciones. Sabiendo que destruyó el corazón de Haruka.

—¿Qué haces con Yamazaki? ¿Él está…dormido?

Los orbes verdes de Makoto se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo. Era cierto, Sousuke dormía en el hombro de Rin; y cuando el pelirrojo se levantó para recibir a los recién llegados, el cuerpo del azabache –en calidad de bulto– se desplomó sobre la mesa. Desparramándose, con la gracia de un puerco, en medio de las muchas botellas de cerveza vacías.

—¡Haru! —Por el contrario a la reacción esperada, Rin lucía alegre de ver a su novio. Ni una pizca de nerviosismo, ni siquiera en el ambiente. El pelirrojo abrazó y besó a su pareja, y cuando notó la presencia de Makoto alzó la mano a forma de saludo—. Sousuke me ha dicho que hace tiempo no salíamos a beber. Lo cual es raro porque él no tolera mucho el alcohol. Entonces vinimos aquí y él comenzó a tomar, pero creo que se le pasó un poquito la mano. Se durmió casi enseguida, al final no platicamos nada. ¿Y ustedes?

—Makoto quería salir un rato —Nanase tomó la mano de Matsuoka—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Bien, se supondría que hoy saliéramos, ¿no? Pero no puedo dejar así a Sousuke —el chico con dientes de tiburón sonrió enternecido por admirar la infantil mueca de Haruka al sentirse rechazado—, además —continuó sin quitar la sonrisa—, Makoto también está aquí. No lo podemos abandonar.

—A Makoto no le importará, ¿cierto? —La conversación ahora se dirigía al castaño, que en silencio había agradecido a todos los dioses que conocía por haberlo salvado de aquél gran error.

—…No —_Sí, y mucho_, era lo que quería decir y que evidentemente su boca traicionera no comunicó—. Vayan, vayan —sonrió con un poco de dolor—, no se preocupen por mí.

—¿Y qué haremos con Sousuke, Haru?

—Tch —decir que a Haruka no le caía nada bien Yamazaki era quedarse corto. Y lo mosqueaba más que _su_ novio pusiera excusas apoyado en él—. Makoto lo puede llevar a su casa.

—¿Qué? —El castaño y el pelirrojo no dudaron en protestar al mismo tiempo.

Haru pidió con la mirada que Makoto lo apoyase en esa idea, con la cual Tachibana estaba en total desacuerdo, en parte porque ayudaría a que su amigo y Rin tuvieran su cita –y aunque momentos atrás estaba seguro de no querer destruir su relación, tampoco estaba afirmando que la apoyaba.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Haru? —Reprochó Rin.

—Eh, creo que —interrumpió Makoto, dominado por sabrán ustedes qué demonio malvado que lo obligaba a diferir totalmente de sus _verdaderos_ deseos—, no me molestaría llevarlo —sonrió para terminar sus oraciones, aunque por dentro deseaba azotarse contra la pared más cercana.

—Vamos, Rin.

—Haru, te aprovechas de Makoto.

—Son cosas que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad, Makoto?

**2.3.**

Makoto a veces pensaba que él mismo se saboteaba la vida. Era esa una de las tantas razones por la cual ahora mismo cargaba en los hombros el peso de un enorme hombre ebrio, mientras esperaba el tren en el andén casi vacío.

Después de –_estúpidamente_– haberse ofrecido llevar a Sousuke a su casa, Rin le había dado las instrucciones para llegar al hogar de Yamazaki. Para su mala suerte, Sousuke vivía del otro lado de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó el transporte, arrastró al seminconsciente azabache dentro del vagón solitario. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y, mientras Makoto maniobraba para sentar el cuerpo desguanzado de la mejor manera posible, la voz del conductor se escuchó a través de la bocina en el techo del vagón; el hombre anunció que aquél era el último tren de la noche debido a inconvenientes en la línea paralela. El castaño resopló una vez más maldiciendo su suerte.

Eran vacaciones en la academia Samezuka, por lo que los estudiantes no habitaban en los dormitorios del colegio; Rin había especificado que Sousuke rentaba un departamento justo frente a la estación del tren, en la última parada, el edificio dos, departamento doscientos treinta.

Abandonaron el tren de la misma manera que entraron, con Sousuke tambaleándose mientras recargaba su peso en el apesadumbrado Makoto. Era pesado y enorme, pero la peor parte vino en las escaleras, cuando Yamazaki se quedó totalmente dormido.

—¡Y-Yamazaki-san, dame un respiro!

Makoto intentó una nueva posición donde los brazos de Sousuke pasaban por sus hombros, el pecho del ebrio azabache se recargaba en su totalidad en la amplia espalda de Tachibana y los pies de Sousuke se arrastraban por las escaleras. Sintió la tranquila respiración del Samezuka en su espalda, parecía tranquilo. Acción que lo hacía debatirse entre el enojo, porque –al parecer– el único que sufría era Makoto; y una sensación… _rara_ en el pecho, como si esa tranquilidad le fuese transmitida.

El primer piso fue tortura, pero el segundo era un infierno; el pecho le ardía, las piernas le temblaban levemente y los hombros los sentía entumidos.

Cuando llegaron al piso indicado, Makoto suspiró con alegría –buscó en su bolsillo las llaves que Rin le había quitado antes a Sousuke y abrió la puerta del departamento totalmente oscuro y, a tientas, encontró el enorme sofá de la estancia –tropezando de paso con algunos muebles bajos. Se arrastró con el último aliento hasta el lugar y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte en el sillón, sintiendo casi al instante el alivio de no tener el peso extra, casi sonrió como reflejo de relajación. Pero el equilibrio le falló, cayendo encima del azabache.

Bufó con molestia mientras cerraba los ojos.

Era cierto que Makoto se caracterizaba –entre tantas cosas– por su paciencia, pero hasta él tenía un límite. El haber casi muerto por la culpa, ser etiquetado no solo como el mejor amigo sino como el "hermano", ayudar a que su amor platónico saliera con otro, arrastrar a un ebrio musculoso, y todo el mismo día –pensaba– era su límite. Estaba harto, no se pensaba mover de ahí, le importaban tres cominos lastimar al inconsciente Sousuke por estar acostado sobre él. De hecho, deseaba que el tonto nadador de Samezuka estuviera sufriendo tanto como él, porque se lo tenían bien merecido. Mira que querer arruinar una relación. ¡Qué clase de desgraciados hacen eso! Ahora veía que todo aquello era obra del Karma, era inaudito, era horrible, era…

—Tachibana, bájate.

—¡Ah!

Makoto cayó de culo al suelo por tremendo susto. Sousuke estaba despierto, y algo le decía que llevaba rato así. Aún en la penumbra de la habitación, el chico Iwatobi notó cómo el moreno tenía los ojos vidriosos y un tanto nublados, efecto que atribuyó al alcohol.

—¿Cuándo despertaste? —Tartamudeó un poco, aún sorprendido, masajeando su espalda adolorida.

—Desde las escaleras —el de ojos tristes se incorporó, sobando su hombro lastimado y estirándose un poco, quejándose por el entumecimiento de sus extremidades—. No grites ahora —se adelantó a ordenar al ver el ademán que hacía Makoto de querer hablar, que por el contexto –un tanto nublado–, Yamazaki tenía la certeza que era más bien un reproche—, me duele todo.

—Eres un… —Makoto dejó sus palabras al aire. Rechinando lo dientes. Queriendo soltar alguna maldición, que sabía no se atrevería a decir— ¿Por qué intentaste embriagar a Rin si tú no soportas el alcohol? —Preguntó con reproche, aunque falló al darse cuenta que su tono parecía más un puchero. Yamazaki cerró los ojos sin decir nada—. Terminaste borracho en un bar, y te tuve que llevar por toda la ciudad así. El tonto plan fue una total pérdida de tiempo, y fue mejor que no funcionara, ¡ya sabía yo que no funcionaría! No sé cómo dejé que me metieras en esto, es… es tonto. Y eso me gano, ahora no sé cómo regresaré a casa a esta hora, con este dolor de espalda y… y- ¿Yamazaki-san? ¿Estás…?

—Déjame.

El estómago se le revolvió a Makoto y una enorme piedra de culpa le aplastó los hombros, era un sentimiento incluso peor que el que tuvo horas antes con Haruka. Se sentía una persona horrible ante la escena que presenciaba en medio de la penumbra; había_ hecho_ llorar a Sousuke. Sí, el grandulón hombre de cabellos azabache y actitud desvergonzada estaba llorando justo frente a sus ojos.

Sousuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos y el corazón se le estrujó a Makoto, quien se levantó del suelo sin saber qué hacer. El castaño tartamudeaba algunas disculpas, que no tenían ningún resultado.

—No fue mi intención. Yo… —Makoto nunca había hecho llorar a nadie, por lo tanto no sabía cómo actuar. Se sentó a su lado y el penetrante olor a alcohol que despedía el aliento de Sousuke lo golpeó. Colocó una de sus manos en la amplia espalda de Yamazaki, sintiendo como el moreno rechazaba el contacto con una mano—. Creo que sigues mareado, deberías ir a dormir.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —Soltó entre gimoteos, tomando desprevenido al castaño—. Tal vez peleábamos mucho, pero nos queríamos, yo lo quiero. ¿En qué fallé? ¿Por qué Nanase sí y yo no? ¡¿_Por qué no me ama a mí_?!

¿Por qué?

Makoto Tachiba nunca fue en un experto en el amor, ni en las relaciones, ni en el coqueteo, ni en nada que implicase cosas del estilo. Pero sabía una cosa. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho al menos cien veces, y en ninguna ocasión había encontrado la respuesta.

El amor era cruel. Casi un castigo para los no correspondidos. Destrozaba a las personas menos esperadas. Y se vio reflejado en los cristalinos ojos de Sousuke, acción que entendió como empatía; tal vez no conocía a Sousuke de años, ni siquiera de muchos meses –vamos, eran casi ajenos–, pero Makoto sentía algo en el pecho, algo que le decía que Yamazaki no era una mala persona, ni con su humor ácido, ni con sus deseos caprichosos, ni con todo lo que implicaba en sí, _no lo era_. Entonces Makoto concluyó que Sousuke no merecía estar así de _roto_. Nadie lo merecía.

Los brazos del castaño no se resistieron más y envolvieron el cuerpo de Sosuke, sintiendo el calor emanado de su piel, estrujándolo con ganas de unirse a su llanto de despecho. Ahora veía que no eran tan diferentes. Era horrible verlo en ese estado. Yamazaki se mostraba siempre agraciado, confiable, fuerte, el chico _cool_, el tipo de personas que uno nunca imaginaría así de vulnerable.

Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, con un tornado de sentimientos previamente azotado su corazón, con el sollozo de Sousuke rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, Makoto entendió una cosa. No le agradaba verlo así.

**2.4.**

La noche cayó más rápido de lo esperado, y fue el frío –sumado al creciente entumecimiento de sus piernas– lo que despertó a Makoto de su letargo. Después de una noche larga e intensa, ni siquiera notó cuando se había quedado dormido. Solo

Miró a su alrededor recordando que no se encontraba en su hogar, y que había velado el sueño de Sousuke, quien no dejó de gimotear y hablar solo hasta que se durmió. Quien en ese momento se encontraba extendido en la mitad del sofá, descansando, durmiendo casi como si no hubiera llorado toda la noche. Makoto soltó un suspiro aliviado, algo en su interior descansaba al saber que Sousuke había vuelto a la _normalidad_.

Revisó su celular –que lo cegó momentáneamente con el brillo de la pantalla– lleno de llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes. Como se lo imaginó, las llamadas, al igual que un mensaje, eran de su madre –quien con justas razones reclamaba sobre su paradero; pero había un mensaje más que capturó su atención, un mensaje de Haru. La sonrisa involuntaria no tardó en invadir su rostro. Le alegraba saber que Haru se preocupaba por él.

Con esa misma alegría abrió el correo digital: _"¿Habrá entrenamiento mañana?"_.

Lentamente su sonrisa desapareció, remplazada por un sentimiento de enojo y cierto toque de frustración. ¿Y se decía llamar su amigo? Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar cómo se encontraba, si no había sido asaltado, o secuestrado; ni siquiera le dio las gracias por salvar su tonta cita con Rin. Nada de nada. De verdad no le importaba ni un poco. Sabía que Haruka no era devoto de demostrar sus emociones, y que en el fondo le importaban sus amigos. ¿Pero de verdad era tan difícil preguntar si se encontraba bien?

Antes de que el enojo se apoderara de él y aventara el teléfono contra la pared, decidió contestar a su madre. Era pasado de la media noche. El cuarto se encontraba en penumbras y el único ruido que interrumpía la obscuridad era la ligera respiración de Sousuke al dormir.

—¿Mamá? —Llamó por teléfono, hablando en susurros—, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de un amigo. _No, no es Haru_ —hizo una leve pausa para dar cuenta de sus palabras; por primera vez en su vida estaba en la casa de un _desconocido_—. Claro, voy para allá.

Makoto se levantó del sofá, sintiendo todos los huesos de la columna acomodarse en un crujido placentero, se estiró un poco y caminó a tientas a la salida, no queriendo despertar con el ruido o la luz a Sousuke.

—Tachibana —Makoto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su huésped—, ¿a dónde vas?

—¡Oh, Yamazaki-san! —el Iwatobi dio media vuelta, encontrando los ojos aguamarina de su anfitrión centellar en la oscuridad—. Mi madre llamó, no se escuchaba muy contenta. Iré a casa. Será mejor que sigas durmiendo —concluyó con una sonrisa, que sabía el otro no vería, pero fue más un reflejo.

—¿Piensas ir a tu casa? ¿A esta hora? —Sousuke se levantó del sofá y se estiró con pereza –levantando un poco su camiseta en el proceso de la acción, se sacudió un poco y bostezó con cansancio –parecía más lúcido que antes por sus movimientos coordinados, se acercó al apagador junto a la puerta y encendió las luces mientras se tallaba los ojos—. Algo me dice que no vives muy cerca de aquí.

—Puedo correr —sonrió—, si corro seguro llego en una o dos horas. Además me hace falta ejercitarme.

—Sí, claro —chasqueó la lengua—. Nunca había oído de alguien que corriera en la madrugada. Dormirás aquí —soltó, y antes de que el castaño pudiese decir nada, la cabellera azabache se encaminó hasta que se perdió en una habitación.

El tono que utilizó Sousuke parecía más una orden que una sugerencia. Tampoco era como que a Makoto le agradara la idea de correr por las obscuras calles y con aquel frío, además de que se sentía ciertamente cansado. Mandó un mensaje a su madre y apagó el aparato antes de que ésta pusiera objeción. Pegó el aparato contra su pecho, cayendo en cuenta que acababa de desobedecer a su madre –y el miedo a las represarías fue superado por el sentimiento infantil de haber hecho una travesura, acompañado de una risita que no supo de dónde salió. Dio un largo suspiro y se restregó la cara con las manos.

De verdad… ¿se quedaría a dormir en _ese _lugar? No era porque el azabache tuviera cara de rufián, pero bien podría gastarle alguna broma pesada en la noche, o ser, en realidad, un secuestrador vendedor de órganos.

Nha…

Lo cierto era que Sousuke, con el poco diálogo que habían entablado, parecía haber vuelto a ser el Sousuke de siempre. Y eso, algo así como que lo alegró en algún lugar de su interior. De verdad, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante un marginado azabache. Prefería un millón de veces al chico que conoció como un seguro, desvergonzado y atrevido Yamazaki, aún con esa mirada de burla que constantemente le lanzaba como diciendo _"pobre chico virgen"_.

Con algo de inseguridad, caminó lentamente hasta la habitación donde momentos antes el chico de ojos aguamarina había entrado. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y notó que aquél era el cuarto de Sousuke –algo desordenado, con una cama sumamente amplia, un escritorio atiborrado de libros, repisas con trofeos en las paredes, y una alfombra en el suelo; en la alfombra, el dueño del lugar –cambiado con un pijama– tendía un futon.

—Duerme arriba —habló, sin voltear a verlo, mientras se acomodaba dentro de las cobijas del futon— ahí hay un pijama —señaló la ropa doblada sobre la cama mientras llevaba sus manos a su nuca para poder divisar a su invitado.

—No es necesario, puedo dormir abajo —Makoto tomó la ropa entre sus manos. Estaba particularmente nervioso; le gustaba creer que era porque con la única persona que alguna vez compartió habitación era Haruka.

—No creo que los dos quepamos aquí abajo —recostó su peso en sus ante brazos para quedar casi sentado y desde el suelo sonrió como antes, tan… tan _él_—. Pero si lo que quieres es que duerma contigo, es más cómoda la cama.

—¡Y-Yamazaki-san! —Makoto salió corriendo a la sala, con las mejillas rojas, mientras escuchaba de fondo la risa burlona de Sousuke.

Una vez en la soledad de la estancia, sonrió. No le gustaban sus bromas tan sugerentes –lo hacían sentir incómodo–, pero le alegraba saber que definitivamente la etapa de crisis había sido pasajera. Con eso confirmaba que prefería al Sousuke desvergonzado que al Sousuke vulnerable. Y sonrió sin saber por qué.

Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose más en el dolor que punzaba en sus piernas que rogaban por un descanso. Se cambió con el pijama del moreno, y cuando deslizó la camiseta de algodón por su torso el peculiar aroma de la ropa invadió sus sentidos; olía a mar –no como la ropa de Haru, que olía ligeramente a caballa–, era una mezcla de sal y perfume –le gustaba ese olor. Se alebrestó un poco ante sus repentinas cavilaciones, pero negó con la cabeza para atribuir todos esos pensamientos a sus sensibles emociones y al cansancio del día.

Regresó a la recámara, donde parecía que el azabache dormía tranquilo sobre su espalda, su pecho subía y bajaba, tan rítmico como las olas de una playa. Makoto apagó las luces y lentamente se subió a la cama, cuidando no hacer mucho ruido. Miró el techo vacío del cuarto y añoró por un minuto la comodidad de su hogar. Se retorció un poco hasta encontrar una posición ideal e intentó dormir.

Nada. Ni el cansancio ni la hora le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

—Tachibana —escuchó que lo llamaban desde el suelo, en un murmullo suave— ¿estás dormido?

—No —contestó en un susurro, a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie a quién despertar— ¿qué sucede?

Hubo una larga pausa. Tan silenciosa que Makoto llegó a creer que se había imaginado la voz de su anfitrión.

—Yo… _gracias_ —cuando aquella oración salió, el corazón de Makoto se detuvo un momento sin explicación alguna—. Te metí en muchos problemas y aun así me has soportado.

Makoto se mordió los labios con una repentina ansiedad creciendo, y con las mejillas tornándose rosas.

—Yamazaki-san ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —En silencio Sousuke soltó un monosílabo afirmativo—. Olvida esa idea de querer separarlos. —Apareció una incómoda pausa—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero… ya has visto que solo te lastimas cuando tratas de forzar las cosas. Olvídalo, por favor.

—Entonces… ¿te preocupas por mí, eh?

—_Ugh_. Que pesado —susurró incluso más bajo, cerrando los ojos, y aun así sonriendo inconscientemente por saber que Sousuke no se deprimía tan fácil. Se asomó ligeramente por un costado de la cama, deseando ver la expresión del Samezuka, sin tener mucho éxito.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Sousuke había evadido el tema, y aunque lo sabía, Makoto no estaba seguro de ser el indicado para obligarlo a enfrentar sus sentimientos—. Oi, ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que viste.

—Tendré que pensarlo.

—¡Oi!

Unas risillas escaparon de ambos, igual de bajas que los susurros. El silencio cómodo volvió a la habitación. Makoto cerró sus ojos verdes. Con una sonrisa en la boca. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Pero tenía la necesidad de seguir con esa tonta plática; una plática que no girara en torno a Rin o Haurka, una plática en medio de la obscuridad, entre risas y susurros.

El silencio siguió por algunos minutos. Miró el reloj digital en la cómoda del azabache, eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada. Probablemente, Sousuke estaba muy cansado por tanto ajetreo emocional –y aunque deseaba seguir con una plática sin mucho sentido o fin– probablemente era mejor dormir.

—Tachibana ¿estás dormido?

—No.

O no.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal del capítulo dos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA. **Mi hermosa beta se encuentra de vacaciones, pero yo no tengo mucha vida... _o, mejor dicho_, no soy muy responsable con mis prioridades. Como sea... eh... gracias por leer.

_Pia~._


	3. Chapter 3

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kyoto Animation._

**F**riendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>3.1.<strong>

**L**os ojos verdes de Makoto releyeron el mensaje por quinta, séptima o décima vez. _¿En serio?_ –se preguntaba mentalmente. Fue un no sé qué que formó un enorme hueco entre su estómago y sus tripas; una sensación tan aterradora pero a su vez tan… emocionante.

— ¿Makoto?

— ¿Eh? —Despegó por un momento la vista del celular y miró con desconcierto a Haruka, por un momento se le había olvidado que se encontraba en el tren rumbo a la Preparatoria Iwatobi, con Haru a su lado.

En la larga relación con Nanase había una regla no establecida; Makoto era el que hablaba. Sí, la conexión que tenían, la mínima comunicación que los volvía amigos era gracias a la plática unilateral que sostenía el castaño. Por este motivo era más que evidente que _algo_ sucedía con Tachibana, tan claro que hasta Haruka lo notaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Los ojos azules de su amigo viajaban del teléfono ajeno a la cara del castaño.

La desarrollada habilidad de leer, casi telepáticamente, lo que Haru pensaba, permitió a Makoto entender la enorme pregunta que el moreno no formuló; _¿Por qué le prestas más atención a esa cosa que a mí?_ A pesar de que, claro, en realidad Haru no estuviera diciendo absolutamente nada.

Makoto sonrió. Tomó con un poco más de fuerza el celular entre sus manos; lo guardó en su bolsillo con discreción y cuidado, no queriendo que Haruka viera el mensaje que traía su mundo de cabeza.

— Nada —soltó con ligereza—. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Aunque la pregunta en realidad era una evasiva, pareció que fue suficiente para Haru, quien –a base de monosílabos– había explicado su _cita_. Y fuera del enojo, o tristeza que esto pudo causar en Makoto, el castaño seguía perdido en otro tema. El dichoso mensaje.

Un mensaje que llegó como intruso a su vida justo cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana, y desde tempranas horas agobiaba su alma.

Había dormido en la casa de Yamazaki Sousuke –el tipo que conoció apenas unas semanas atrás, mejor amigo de Rin y actual huracán en su vida. Claro, dormir era un decir; el castaño y el azabache no descansaron hasta después de las cuatro de la madrugada –a las siete Makoto se levantó exaltado y perezoso al darse cuenta que tenía entrenamiento a las once de la mañas y que, todavía, tenía que regresar a su casa, desayunar, recibir el regaño por no haber llegado a dormir, cambiarse, esperar a Haru e ir al club; por lo tanto, con algo de pena por despertar a su anfitrión que parecía descansar profundamente, avisó al moreno que se tenía que ir.

— ¿A esta hora? —Había dicho Sousuke, desperezándose aún entre las sábanas—. Es casi de madrugada —enterró la cara en la almohada, víctima de la somnolencia—, vuelve a la cama, te acompañaré más tarde.

— N-No, me iré yo solo. No hay problema. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y aunque su frase no tenía intenciones malignas, pareció que Yamazaki no lo tomó así, pues rápidamente despegó el rostro de la mullida almohada, encarándolo con una ceja alzada que preguntaba algo como:_" ¿Eso implica a Nanase, no?"_.

— Ugh. Está bien —se levantó del futón, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido—, te llevo ya. Pesado —susurró lo último, perdiéndose en el baño con una muda de ropa limpia en las manos—. ¿Quieres ducharte?

— Esperaré a mi casa, gracias —Makoto sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

Después de exactamente media hora, Sousuke salió del baño, listo para iniciar el día; opacando con su delicioso aroma a mar y su cabello mojado a un desaliñado Makoto –tal vez sí hubiera sido mejor tomar un baño. En la estación del tren, mientras esperaban, fueron envueltos por un silencio incómodo. No hablar estando con Sousuke era el polo opuesto a no hablar estando con Haruka; con Haruka había cierta comunicación no verbal previamente establecida, y saber lo que pensaba el otro era ya cosa fácil; con Yamazaki solo había incertidumbre y la constancia de cuestionarse _¿Qué estará pensando?_

— ¿Hah? —Makoto, al querer revisar la hora, se dio cuenta que el móvil no se encontraba en sus bolsillos. Entró en un ligero pánico—. Mi teléfono. No lo encuentro.

— ¿Dónde lo dejaste? —Makoto no acostumbraba decir comentarios hostiles, pero sí que podía pensarlos; y en ese momento le hubiera encantado decir _"si lo supiera no lo estaría buscando"_. Pero se limitó a seguir buscando—. Dame tu número, te marcaré —ordenó, comenzando a teclear los números de la lada.

Y, después de una sosa escena en la que el teléfono apareció en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Makoto, el tren arribó a la estación. Y la incomodidad e incertidumbre de _no_ saber cómo actuar volvió.

— Esto…, gracias por todo, supongo… eh… —Makoto se sentía –y tenía el presentimiento que lucía como un tonto. Tratando de despedirse mientras abordaba el tren con sus torpes acciones, dignas de quien no coordina bien.

— _Regresa con cuidado_. —Las puertas se cerraron, y a través del cristal, el moreno alzó una mano a modo de despedida.

Él debió haber contestado algo –algo como _"gracias, igualmente"_, pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedó pasmado viendo cómo las puertas se cerraban en sus narices y saliendo de su mini shock hasta que el movimiento brusco del tren lo obligó a sujetarse de algo.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él?

¿Desde cuándo no sabía qué decir? Ni con Haru, ni con Ran o Ren, ni con Rei, Nagisa, Gou o Rin, ni con nadie nunca se había quedado tan en blanco en una conversación, o despedida. Lo atribuyó a que Sousuke, de hecho, era una persona totalmente nueva; él esta muy lejos de las distintas personalidades con las que alguna vez convivió.

Pero todo aquello solo era el preludio de lo que ahora lo mantenía con un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

Casi cuando salía de su casa, rumbo a su práctica matutina, su celular timbró anunciando la llegada de un correo electrónico. Suponiendo que se trataba de Haruka, lo abrió apresuradamente. Entonces _pop_.

_"Tachibana, ¿llegaste bien? Siento si te han castigado por mi culpa"_.

Un mensaje sencillo, corto, casi escueto e insignificante a la vista de cualquiera. Pero no para Makoto.

Porque un no sé qué golpeó su estómago, y de un momento a otro parecía que sus pulmones se inflaban con más fuerza lastimando su pecho, los labios le temblaron rogando porque una enorme sonrisa se dibujara con ellos. Un cúmulo de emociones se atoró en su interior.

_"Bien, gracias"_. Escribió. Pero se lo pensó bien, y sonaba como no adecuado. _"Sin problema, ¿tú llegaste bien?"_. Nope, muy forzado además de tonto ¿qué le podría pasa en las dos cuadras camino a su casa? Por Dios. _"O. K."_. ¡Claro que no!

Terminó sin contestar el mensaje y de camino al club junto a Haruka.

—Rin dijo algo ayer.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de la conversación que se suponía mantenía con Haruka. Makoto ladeó la cabeza, invitando al azabache a continuar con su narración, aunque para sus adentros sabía que no le era, digamos, relevante lo que el chico de cabellos rojos comentara con Nanase mientras tenían una cita.

—Dijo que actuabas como si yo te gustase.

—¿Eh?

No se sonrojó, más bien, el monosílabo estaba por completo lleno de sorpresa. _Era cierto_. Se suponía que a Makoto le gustaba Haruka; ¿entonces qué hacía alborotándose tanto por otra persona? No era como si estuviera admitiendo que sentía algo por alguien diferente a Haru, pero al castaño no le gustaban las mentiras, y sabía que se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no sintió ese fru-fru en su pecho cuando recibió un mensaje simplón de un casi-desconocido.

—Sí, es tonto. Lo mismo le dije.

Las cejas caídas de Tachibana se fruncieron levemente. Sabía que Haruka no lo hacía con intención, pero parecía que cada que hablaban de amor terminaba hiriendo los sentimientos del castaño. Suspiró y _lo dejó pasar_.

A pesar de ser la perfecta oportunidad de dejar en claro que, de hecho, sí le gustaba Nanase; que lo quería más allá de una forma amistosa o fraternal. Pero no, lo dejó pasar.

—Yamazaki actúa más como si gustara de Rin.

Fue casi como una cubetada de agua fría caer en su espalda. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un suspiro amargo. A Yamazaki le gustaba Rin; y no sólo, alguna vez lo besó; y no sólo, era capaz de todo por estar a su lado. Chasqueó la lengua. Parecía que Rin estaba muy de moda.

¿Y dónde quedaba Makoto en toda esta extraña ecuación?

**3.2.**

El agua tibia en contraste con la de las piscina, algo fría por ser finales de invierno, le relajó los músculos. De todos los lugares en donde podía sumergirse, sin dudas la bañera de su hogar era su sitio favorito.

Las baldosas goteaban con el agua que previamente fue vapor. Cerró los ojos sumergiéndose hasta los hombros, recargó la cabeza llena de castaños y sedosos cabellos en la pared posterior, vivió un entrenamiento pesado y el día previo no había dormido las ocho horas reglamentarias. Estaba cansado.

Había estado acongojado toda el día, dándole vueltas al asunto del mensaje. Y, lo que probablemente lo ponía de peor humor, era que un simple mensaje lo trastocara tanto, un escueto mensaje; algo que le envías a cualquier persona en cualquier momento. No había nada de especial en un conjunto de caracteres pre diseñados. Pero, como todo en Sousuke Yamazaki, lo mantenía en vilo, tratando de hallar alguna explicación, una razón oculta tras el sencillo gesto.

Yamazaki Sousuke. ¿Qué hacía Makoto Tachibana pensando tanto en Sousuke Yamazaki? En qué momento el enorme tipo de ojos aguamarina, ceño fruncido y actitud ligera fue a meterse en su vida.

—_Sousuke..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo. Se mordió la lengua. No había dicho eso en voz alta —no podía haber dicho eso en voz alta, ¿no?. Se mordió suavemente la lengua con algo de nerviosismo, mirando con algo de pánico los alrededores de la habitación a sabiendas de hallarse solo.

Como quien dice alguna mentira, llevó sus manos a la boca, dejando un ligero espacio para susurrar algo en la soledad de la habitación. Fue un murmullo ligero, rápido y travieso.

—Sousuke —y tapó sus labios con las palmas de sus manos. Divertido.

El nombre del azabache sonaba aterciopelado, suave, siseante, llamativo. Lo repitió una vez más, dos, tres y cuatro. Jugueteando con los tonos que podía ponerle a la pronunciación; alargando la 'o', deletreando el nombre, separándole por sílabas.

Recordó el olor a mar que desprendían las prendas de Yamazaki. No podía negar algo, era _atractivo_. Nadie a los alrededores lo podía negar, de hecho. ¿Quién no sentiría _atracción_ por un moreno de un metro ochenta, de músculos definidos, porte _cool_ y sonrisa galante?

Entonces, para sus adentros y allegados, admitió que —tal vez— tenía cierta atracción física por Yamazaki Sousuke. Y, a su vez, estaba casi seguro de que esa atracción empezaba y terminaba en su físico.

Se preguntó, ¿cómo Sousuke terminó _enamorado_ de Rin? Obviando la homosexualidad, Rin no parecía el tipo de alguien como Sousuke. Pensándolo detenidamente ¿cómo sería el tipo de Yamazaki? Alguien apasionado, tal vez, que soportara sus comentarios con doble sentido o insinuaciones. ¿Sousuke era el tipo de hombres..., saben..., _horny_?

¿Cómo amaba Yamazaki Sousuke? Era acaso alguien dulce, o más bien lujurioso. ¿Cómo sería ser besado por Sousuke? Besaría lento o despacio, tal vez casto; pero estaba seguro que era un buen besador —sus delgados y _bonitos_ labios parecían experimentados. ¿Cómo sería ser tocado por Sousuke?

Se hundió por completo en la bañera, cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir una semi erección entre las piernas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

**3.3.**

Navidad pasó más rápido de lo esperado; año nuevo no fue diferente. Las vacaciones de invierno se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, y cuando menos se lo imaginaron los inicios de febrero tocaban a la puerta. La escuela comenzaría en cuestión de nada y su rutina volvería a ser la misma.

Pero los mensajes que recibía Makoto del Samezuka fueron constantes antes de eso.

_"Tengo exámenes esta semana, mátame". "¿Entrarás a la carrera de cien metros libres este fin de semana?". "Oi, ¿eres bueno en literatura? Creo que no tendré buena nota". "Buenos días"._

Y este último, que llegó unos días antes de Navidad, fue el que más lo turbó porque... bueno, aun no descubría el por qué. Cada mensaje le provocaba lo mismo; sonreía como tonto, se volvía torpe, soñaba despierto, y al final nunca respondía nada.

No era porque no quisiera contestar. Sí quería, moría por hacerlo, pero...; ¿Qué podía responder? Todo lo que se animaba a redactar le resultaba como una tonta réplica, o muy seca, muy forzada, muy sosa, muy cortante, muy... _Ugh_. El resultado era el mismo; no contestaba nada aunque se hubiera pasado toda la tarde quebrándose la cabeza. Lo consolaba el hecho de que, después de uno o dos días, recibiría un nuevo mensaje que lo mantendría como tonto.

Pero no fue así. Después de ese _"Buenos días"_ los cortos y _lindos_ mensajes dejaron de llegar; y la ligera depresión que le daba por ratos a Makoto volvió con su ausencia. No había visto a Yamazaki desde la vez que durmió en su casa, pero al recibir sus correos podía sentirlo —de alguna extraña manera—, como si estuvieran hablando frente a frente. Cuando desapareció, se comenzó a preocupar por los hechos más irrelevantes, su humor variaba como si de un síndrome pre menstrual se tratara, y volvía su manía por sentirse excluido cada que Haruka y Rin se veían fuera de la escuela.

Pensó, en más de una ocasión, llamar al celular que para ese momento ya había registrado. Se arrepentía al preguntarse, ¿qué diría si él contestaba? Quedaría como alguna clase de subnormal que sólo llamaba para escuchar la voz de Yamazaki; y si esa idea se escuchaba perturbadora en su cabeza, no quería ni imaginar cómo resultaría en la experimentación. Entonces se arrepentía y volvía a rogar por recibir algún mensaje banal, la mínima señal de vida; una señal que le dijera que Sousuke aún sabía de su existencia.

—Haru, ¿sabes algo de Rin? —Se atrevió a preguntarle una tarde de febrero al chico hidrofílico, quien, sintiendo algo confusa la pregunta, respondió con una ceja en alto.

—Sí, lo vi ayer.

—Oh... —Makoto sabía que Haruka lo seguía escudriñando, pero los ojos verdes no se atrevían a enfrentarlo— y —viró la mirada a cualquier punto en el vacío vagón del tren— ¿sabes algo de Yamazaki-_kun_?

—¿Hah? —Nanase frunció el ceño, disgustado. ¿Desde cuándo Makoto se interesaba por Yamazaki?

—Es que... —rebuscó en su cabeza alguna excusa a su anterior pregunta—. No, no, nada, olvídalo —terminó con el asunto junto a una sonrisa fingida y un gesto con la mano.

No se atrevió a decirle que, desde hace más tiempo del que imaginaba, había mantenido contacto con el que parecía ser la persona menos favorita de Haruka. _Porque..._. Y, de vuelta a todo lo que parecía englobar a Sousuke, no sabía_ por qué_.

El Samezuka de ojos turquesa parecía provocar eso en Makoto; lograba volverlo una red de dudas, conjeturas y una mezcla de ridículos sentimientos en el fondo de su pecho. Pero, volviendo al fin de sus ideas, Sousuke parecía haber desaparecido de su vida; tan rápido como había llegado, puesto sus sentimientos y estómago de cabeza, se marchó sin previo aviso.

O eso creyó hasta aquella noche de viernes, el primer fin de semana de febrero, cuando su celular sonó anunciando la entrada de una llamada —no era Haruka, ni ninguno del Iwatobi. Ese primer sentimiento que azotó su interior cuando recibió el primer mensaje de Sousuke, se intensificó mil veces al notar que la llamada era del mismísimo Yamazaki.

—¿D-Diga? —Contestó nervioso, jugando con el borde de su camiseta.

—Tachibana —¿desde cuándo no oía su voz? Tanto había pasado que no recordaba el sutil tinte de la gruesa voz. Se escuchaba _bien_. No sonaba enfermo, al menos –porque era una de las principales preocupaciones de Makoto. Los labios del castaño lucharon por no soltar un suspiro de alivio y alegría—. Tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿eh?

—Sí —_¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué haz hecho últimamente? ¿Por qué no mandabas mensajes?_ Tantas preguntas que deseaba hacer, y todo lo resumió en un simplón "sí"—. ¿C-cómo...-?

—Voy a decirle a Rin.

_¿Qué? _Fue el primer pensamiento en la cabeza de Tachibana. La confesión fue tan abrupta que le robó el aire al chico de ojos verdes. ¿A qué se refería con _decirle_? Hablaba tal vez del tonto plan que maquinaron varias semanas atrás de cómo separar a Haruka y al pelirrojo para así ellos...

—Voy a confesarme..., _por las buenas _—el silencio inundó más la llamada—. Lo he pensado y, tal vez, tienes razón. Lo mejor será solo decirle y esperar que me corresponda.

—_Oh... _—Makoto se enterraba las uñas en la palma de la mano mientras apretaba su puño. ¿Por qué le decía aquello?—. Te deseo suerte, Yamazaki-san.

—Tachibana-

—Hasta luego.

Terminó la llamada tan rápido que su corazón aún latía con fuerza por la adrenalina de querer huir. Esta vez, el pecho se le oprimió y no con la linda sensación que casi siempre dejaban los mensajes de Sousuke. No. Esta sensación era horrible. Comparada con el sentimiento que le invadió al ver a un ebrio Yamazaki llorar por el rechazo. Se hiperventiló y sintió los ojos humedecerse; se sentó en el borde de la cama para caerse. Maldijo a Rin en su subconsciente, pero bien sabía que el pelirrojo no tenía la culpa de nada.

La culpa era de Makoto. Era su culpa por comenzar a sentir _algo más_ por alguien que, desde un principio, nunca sintió nada por él.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal del capítulo tres.

_Pia~._


	4. Chapter 4

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kyoto Animation._

**F**riendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>4.1.<strong>

Pocas cosas le molestaban a Makoto en realidad, y la mayoría de ellas las sobrepasaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud relajada. Pero nada se comparará a ese trece de febrero.

Los pies de Makoto caminaban sin muchos ánimos por las calles costeras de Iwatobi; los turistas huían a la playa en épocas de frío, creyendo —absurdamente— que el espíritu de _spring brakers_ los mantendría cálidos, y restos de estos visitantes aún yacían en las playas. Por ser la fecha antes mencionada, las aceras estaban abarrotadas de colores rojos y blancos, mientras los comercios ofertaban sus productos en rebajas relativas a la fecha.

En Japón, como es bien conocido, las chicas preparaban el chocolate para sus enamorados y allegados, lo cual no aislaba el alza en la materia prima para preparar los dulces. El catorce de febrero se dividía en dos bandos; estaban aquellos que creían que _"La celebración del amor debería ser un ejercicio diario"_; y estaban los que se dejaban envolver por el espíritu de las fechas.

¡Ah! Y también estaba la gente como Makoto, que se abatían en silencio recordando que no tenía pareja, pretendientes ni perro que les ladre. Desde aquél febrero, el catorce de abril se veía muy lejano. Debía admitir, nunca había deseado tanto el _Día Negro_. No es que Makoto fuera así todos los años —en general, la fecha le era un tanto indiferente.

Era precisamente ese año el que lo frustraba.

A cada paso no podía evitar pensar, casi como tortura: _"Sousuke se le declarará a Rin, mañana."_ , lo que le oprimía el corazón y le llenaba los ojos de tristeza ¡Era absurdo! Es decir, ¿cuándo, exactamente, comenzó a sufrir por alguien más? Porque llegados a este punto, Makoto estaba seguro que tenía alguna filia por el sufrimiento, de lo contrario no quedaba más que declararse tonto. Primero con Haruka, ahora con Sousuke.

Y como lo viera, aun con todas las coincidencias en su atracción por ambas personas, era _diferente_.

Con Haruka el amor fue algo platónico, unilateral. Sabía que Haru nunca lo vería con esos ojos con los que miraba a Rin, cuando sus orbes azules se abrían y la emoción se reflejaba en su rostro —casi la misma reacción que lo invadía cuando estaba al filo de un piscina. Makoto se trató de engañar, por muchos años, repitiendo que él era prioridad en la vida de Nanase —lo cual resultó lastimándolo, pues tarde se enteró que el amor que Haruka le otorgaba era enfocado a lo fraternal... Y no, el incesto no era opción. Era duro aceptar que su amor nunca fue correspondido, pero, lejos del ojo del huracán, Makoto se daba cuenta que, en realidad, era mejor así. El apoyo incondicional de Nanase siempre estaría ahí y tampoco era como que pudiera obligarlo a que lo ame. Haruka le dio buenos momentos con todo y las fechas recientes —lo podía considerar su _primer amor_ precisamente porque lo recordaba con cariño y sin rencor, atesorando su eterna amistad.

Sousuke, era punto y a parte.

Por el contrario, enamorarse de Sousuke era lo más parecido a dormir, primero lento y después de golpe. Así era como, después de conocerlo, nunca se imaginó tener tantos sentimientos encontrados gracias a él —enamorarse de Sousuke parecía una idea lejana y absurda, ¿cómo cambiar tantos años de lealtad a su amor por Haruka por unos meses "junto" a Sousuke? Era tonto e ilógico. Pero así es el amor..., no, así _son _los _enamorados_. El golpe llegó después de aquel último mensaje, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él; de un desconocido que se acercó con intenciones de conquistar a alguien más; de un tipo alto y de hermosos ojos aguamarina, sonrisa traviesa y comentarios desvergonzados; un sujeto llamado Sousuke —no _Sasuke_, que olía a mar y _seguramente_ besaba muy bien; el mismo que parecía proteger con manía todo aquello que quería; un intolerante al alcohol que se quebraba rápidamente ante sus sentimientos; el chico que escribía los mensajes de texto más simplones y que causaban un terremoto en el estómago de Tachibana; así fue como Sousuke invadió su vida. Lento y después de golpe.

Y, una vez más, era tarde para darse cuenta de eso. _"Sousuke se le declarará a Rin, mañana."_ . ¿Dónde quedaba Makoto en aquella frase?

**4.2.**

Catorce de febrero caía un día sábado. Los mellizos Tachibana prepararon chocolates y cartas para su madre, padre y hermano. Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Nitori y los hermanos Mikoshiba planearon una salida grupal, Makoto fue invitado, pero el día sólo lo deprimía como para querer subirse a algún juego mecánico del cual saldría vomitando. El señor y la señora Tachibana salieron a una romántica cena a esa de las siete de la noche.

— Ran y Ren se irán con los vecinos, sus hijos organizaron una fiesta de pijamas, dormirán allá para que tú puedas salir, Mako-chan —dijo la señora de cabellos castaños, a pesar de que Makoto insistió en que no saldría a ningún lado y no le molestaría el cuidar de sus hermanos.

Haruka desapareció alrededor del medio día junto con Rin. _Rin_. Desde la primer hora del día, Makoto no paró de cuestionarse, en silencio, ¿a qué hora Sousuke le diría a Rin? ¿Sería antes de que el pelirrojo huyera con Haruka o sería después? ¿Le diría personalmente o por mensaje de texto? Pensar en la segunda posibilidad le causaba un cierto malestar —sentía que los mensajes de texto eran algo _muy de_ Sousuke y él. Y la interrogante que más le comía el alma era: ¿qué respondería Rin? ¿Qué si correspondía? ¿Qué si lo rechazaba?

Pensar tanto le hacía demasiado daño, y su cara de tristeza opacaba el colorido día, tanto que Ran y Ren lo notaron. ¿Y cómo no notarlo? El siempre sonriente Makoto se hallaba tumbado en un sofá, pensando demasiado en silencio, suspirando pesadamente cada tanto y con los ojos hechos agua.

— Hermano —llamó Ran, con el rostro reflejando cierto consuelo—, ¿te quedarás aquí, solo? Nosotros nos quedaremos contigo, si quieres.

— No —sonrió—, vayan a la fiesta, estaré bien —aunque su excusa no pareció convencer a sus hermanos—. Pensaba en... rentar alguna película. En serio, estaré bien.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, y aún a regañadientes, se marcharon a la casa del frente donde globos rojos y blancos adornaban la entrada y niños de la misma edad corrían por la entrada. Makoto suspiró pesadamente. Realmente deseaba deprimirse en soledad aquel día; tomó las llaves de su hogar y su billetera, consideró que, tal vez, era buena idea rentar una película.

El lugar donde rentaba los films no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo visitó; seguí igual de ordenado y seccionado, tal vez con la diferencia de que, considerando la fecha, las películas nacionales con temática romántica se hallaban en la entrada del lugar. No había mucha gente, y la música de fondo era lo único que interrumpía la calma y soledad del lugar. Sin pensarlo mucho, Makoto se dirigió en automático hasta el estante de películas americanas, buscando casi con desesperación el título _necesario_. Lo vio en el mismo lugar en el que recordaba haberlo tomado. _"Dedication"_. Estiró la mano hasta la caja de plástico y al sus dedos alcanzarla, como reflejo, volteó la mirada hacia el pasillo.

No había nadie ahí.

Sonrió con tristeza, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sollozar. ¿Qué esperaba? De verdad creyó que al tocar la portada de la película una mano chocaría con la suya, entonces giraría la cabeza y ahí estaría Sousuke, con su ceño fruncido —pareciendo indiferente a todo lo que lo rodeaba, entonces Makoto no podría más y le diría todo lo que pensaba sobre su "confesión", le diría lo equivocado que estaba y cuánto lo había _extrañado_. Pero no había nadie ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar todos sus pensamientos. No le dolía el que se fuera a declarar a Rin, dolía que, después de todo aun tenía intención de _hacerlo, _todavía le amaba. Se dirigió a la caja, donde la mujer que lo atendió pareció estar igual de sola que él. Pagó el alquiler y sostuvo la caja entre sus manos un memento. Debía dejar de sentirse desdichado. Debía, en todo caso, poner su mente lejos de su vida amorosa; debía alejarse de ahí, irse a Tokio, olvidarse de lo mucho que tendía a sufrir por amor; debía superar el rechazo y aprender de sus errores. Debía avanzar, por más que doliera.

Y al salir del local su firmeza se vino abajo al toparse de frente con los ojos azul-aguamarina que tanto lo atormentaban los últimos días.

Se preguntó dos veces si la persona que tenía enfrente era real o su despecho lo hacía alucinar. Sousuke lucía ligeramente sorprendido, e incluso, sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y abrió ligeramente la boca. El ambiente se palpaba distante; era como si dos desconocidos que se conocen demasiado tratasen de entablar una conversación.

— Tachibana —el primero en ceder fue el moreno. Makoto tragó grueso, sin saber bien qué decir—. Yo... pasaba por aquí y... ¿rentaste algo?

— ¿Eh? —Los ojos verdes viajaron a la bolsa en sus manos—. Oh, sí. Es la misma que la de la otra vez.

—... Tachibana, sobre lo que te dije por teléfono la última vez-

— ¡Hey! ¿No quieres venir a verla a mi casa?

Makoto actuó por reflejo, claramente esquivando el tema de Rin y la confesión, y todo aquello que no harían más que terminar de romperlo frente a Yamazaki. El azabache no parecía contento, ni indiferente o ligero como solía ser —fruncía el ceño y hacía ademanes con la boca, tratando de decir algo y arrepintiéndose en el momento.

— Quiero decir —continuó Makoto—, si es que no tienes nada qué hacer. O sea, no es que diga que no tengas nada qué hacer en catorce de febrero, es decir, por la fecha tal vez estés ocupado; bueno, tampoco digo que tengas algo qué hacer sólo por la fecha..., cualquier otro día podrías estar ocupado y no poder ir y-

— Me gustaría ir a tu casa —lo interrumpió, algo más relajado, casi aliviado por un sinsentido.

**4.3.**

Era claro que, cuando Makoto se arrepentía, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Pensaba esto ya cuando marchaban hasta su casa, con Sousuke —reciente desilusión amorosa— siguiéndole de cerca, tan cerca que su hombro chocaba ligeramente con el de Tachibana, y su calor y olor a mar invadían los sentidos del muchacho de ojos verdes.

— Compraré algo —anunció, algo nervioso, mientras entraba en la primer tienda de autoservicio que encontró de paso. Tomó un refresco de cola, comida chatarra y dos litros de helado de vainilla.

— ¿No es mucho helado? —Comentó Yamazaki y un respingo surgió del cuerpo contrario—, imaginaba que eras más riguroso con las dietas.

— Bueno —un ligero rojo se apoderó de las mejillas trigueñas, pero no de pena sino de algo de enojo—. No es como que coma helado a diario... —sentía cierto resentimiento ante el comentario. ¿Le estaba diciendo... gordo?

— Oi —soltó, algo divertido con el rumbo de la plática—. Lo decía porque tienes un cuerpo envidiable como para devorar dos litros de helado.

El rojo llenó por completo su cara, mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Gou siempre alababa su espalada y músculos en general, pero ninguno de sus bochornosos comentarios había nunca apenado tanto a Makoto. Era, cabe señalar, la ligereza con la que los soltaba lo que desesperaba al castaño. Corrió a pagar su chatarra y sin decir más palabras se encaminó a su hogar, sin verificar si Sousuke le seguía el paso —cuando se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, dio la vuelta y un alivio silencioso cubrió su pecho cuando, a sus espaldas, estaba la figura de Yamazaki, tan desentendido de todo y _cool_.

— Mis hermanos no limpiaron antes de irse —se excusó cuando, en la recepción, los juguetes y mochilas de los pequeños se hallaban desperdigados por todo el suelo.

— No sabía que tuvieras hermanos. ¿Salieron? —Makoto no miraba a su invitado, pero sentía su presencia a sus espaldas, moviéndose y observando todo cuanto podía. La casa Tachibana tenía ese aire acogedor que invitaba a pasar a todo aquel que pusiera un pie en ella.

— Sí, a una fiesta —Tachibana colocó en un _bowl_ las frituras, sirvió dos vasos de gaseosa, aunque no sabía si el moreno gustaba de la bebida, tomó el helado y dos cucharas.

Cuando llevaba la bandeja con todos los suministros hacia la estancia, donde Yamazaki ya se acomodaba, se preguntó: ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? El tipo que le había roto el corazón estaba a unos metros de él. ¿Cómo podían, ambos, actuar tan natural? Makoto debería preguntar sobre _"la confesión"_, debería de preguntar ¿por qué dejó de enviar los mensajes? Por qué, de hecho, comenzó a mandarlos. Debería dejar en claro lo mucho que su presencia alborotó sus sentimiento. Debería hacer tantas cosas... pero cada que abría la boca las palabras se le congelaban.

— ¿Tachibana? —Al despabilar, Sousuke se encontraba frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. Oye... sobre lo de la otra vez, lo de confesarme..., hoy en la mañana-

**4.4.**

Makoto estaba seguro que aún estaba consciente, seguro de que todavía no rompía en llanto, ¿entonces por qué todo se volvió tan oscuro tan de repente? La obscuridad envolvió cada rincón de la casa, y no solo de esta, sino que las luces vecinas parecían ausentes también. El aroma de Sousuke parecía provenir del mismo lugar donde momentos atrás lo había dejado.

— ¿Un apagón? —Preguntó la voz gruesa de Yamazaki.

— ¡Sí! —Tachibana dejó la bandeja, a tientas, en la mesa más cercana que pudo palpar—. Es muy raro. Deberíamos ver si los vecinos saben algo, Ran y Ren se asustarán si no estoy con ellos yo- —caminó, con torpeza, hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la salida de su casa, chocando sin querer contra el cuerpo de su invitado.

— Makoto —el castaño se paralizó en su lugar al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sousuke. Los nervios lo invadieron, y sentía el calor del aliento ajeno a no más de medio metro—. No me evadas.

— No lo hago —respondió casi enseguida, con la voz temblorosa. No quería escucharlo. No quería saber qué respondió Rin ante la confesión de Sousuke, no quería recibir el golpe de gracia.

— Yo... no le dije nada a Rin —las manos de Makoto sudaban con el mismo nerviosismo que se sentía al estar frente a un examen sorpresa, como si un hueco ocupara el espacio de sus tripas—. Ni le diré nada.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró, con cierto miedo a cualquier respuesta.

— Porque creo que me gusta alguien más —el tono del Samezuka disminuyó al mismo nivel. Dio un paso hacia delante y por la escasa luz de la luna, Makoto pudo ver sus ojos aguamarina—. Pero creo que yo no le gusto. Nunca respondió mis mensajes.

El corazón de Tachibana estaba a nada de salirse por su boca. Quería gritar, patalear, llorar de la emoción; necesitaba explicar por qué no respondió, quería decirle lo mucho que sufrió y martirizó sacando conjeturas, decirle lo mucho que soñó con que dijera su nombre —necesitaba correr por todos lados, tocar la piel de Sousuke; acariciar su rostro, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y _besarle_.

Pero todo en su cuerpo se paralizó y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos e inclinarse al frente. Le rogaba a Dios, a Buda, Alá, Mahoma, a toda aquella intervención divina, espiritual o física existente e imaginaria porque el Sousuke entendiera el mensaje. _Entonces pop_. Los labios ajenos eran tal como los imaginó. Y rogó una vez más porque todo aquello no fuera un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal del capítulo cuatro.

_Pia~._


	5. Chapter 5

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kyoto Animation._

**F**riendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>5.1.<strong>

Makoto nunca fue un experto en el amor…, más concreto, en las relaciones. Es decir —en realidad— nunca había tenido algo así como una pareja. Vamos que, fuera de Haruka, nunca había sentido atracción por otro chico o chica. Pretendientes nunca le faltaron, y él lo sabía —era inocente, no ciego—; pero nunca en sus diecisiete años había besado a nadie, salido con nadie o sido novio de nadie.

Entonces llegó Sousuke y ahora no sabía exactamente en qué términos se encontraban.

Había sido sólo un beso, un beso rápido y casto, casi un sueño. Después de eso, en toda la bendita noche, no volvieron ni siquiera a rozar las manos. Claro que había _miradas_, ¡pero Tachibana quería más que una mirada! Quería probar más de esos labios, quería… quería… ¡Ah! Pero su actitud un tanto tímida lo reprimía.

No quería presionar las cosas, aunque perfectamente recordaba que Sousuke había dicho que él le gustaba — ¿Lo había dicho, cierto? — y si Makoto también gustaba de Yamazaki entonces eran… ¿novios? Bueno es que las cosas no eran tan fáciles; a Makoto le gustaba la vainilla pero no por eso era su sabor favorito; Sousuke gustaba de Tachibana pero no por eso eran novios.

Azotó la cabeza contra la mesa de su escritorio. Cada vez que pensaba terminaba por confundirse más. Sintió que un cuerpo se sentaba frente a él y a juzgar por el silencio y la sensación de una fría mirada en su nuca sabía perfectamente quién era.

— Buenos días, Haru-chan —su voz amortiguada por la madera de la banca llegó a oídos de Nanase.

— Sin el _chan_, Makoto —habló monótono. No recordaba cuántas veces lo había repetido—. ¿Qué te sucede?

— … Nada.

— _Hn _—el joven de ojos azules se cruzó los brazos, molesto—, no hagas esto más difícil.

Makoto levantó el rostro, notando el ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Haruka. Era claro que no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo. Tachibana sonrió enternecido por la actitud consoladora de Nanase. Haruka no sabía nada sobre el asunto de Sousuke y el castaño dudaba que quisiera enterarse que su mejor amigo alucinaba por su peor enemigo.

— Es que… —se reincorporó en la silla— ya no hemos salido como antes, ¿sabes?

El moreno permaneció en silencio, meditando su respuesta. Makoto entendía que Haru se sentía culpable por "abandonarlo" todo ese tiempo que había estado saliendo con Rin.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —Propuso Nanase más relajado que antes.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Los ojos verdes brillaron de emoción— ¡Claro! Pero… es lunes ¿no? Se supone que verías a Rin.

— Sí —Haruka se levantó del lugar frente a Tachibana—. Hablaré con él, después iré a buscarte a tu casa.

— ¡Genial! —Sonrió, compuesto.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Haru de todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo. Quien sabe, tal vez el moreno podría aconsejarlo. El ánimo volvió a su cuerpo y por el resto del día escolar fue el Makoto de siempre. Parecía que por primera vez en un largo tiempo todo marchaba bien.

**5.2.**

Los ojos verdes de Tachibana se asomaron por la ventana de su habitación desde la cual se distinguían a la perfección las empinadas escaleras que conducían al hogar de Haruka. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y no había ni rastro del moreno. Makoto hizo un mohín con sus carnosos labios, algo molesto. ¿Lo había plantado?

Suspiró y se echó nuevamente en su cama. Sus hermanos veían algún programa en la sala de la casa y su madre preparaba la cena, su padre aún no regresaba. Miró la pantalla de su celular con ese enorme reloj digital que marcaba lo tarde que era.

El timbre de un mensaje recibido emergió de la nada en la pantalla y los largos dedos de Tachiba se deslizaron por este para abrir su contenido. Antes que nada, cabe aclarar el remitente, Sousuke. Makoto sonrió como reflejo y juró que la cara le ardía con emoción. El mensaje era simple: _"¿Puedes hablar?"_. Con los dedos sudándole contestó un simple _"Sí"_ y lo envió antes de que comenzara a dudar de su contenido. Segundos después una llamada entrante de la misma persona sacudió el teléfono del nadador de Iwatobi.

— ¿Yamazaki-kun? —Habló con la voz cortada.

— Tachibana —Makoto se incorporó en el colchón de su cama, aún recordaba cuando con esa embelesadora voz había susurrado su nombre— yo… necesitaba hablar sobre… ¿estás en tu casa?

— Sí —tartamudeó un poco al contestar.

— Bien, llego en un momento.

— No —se apresuró a negar antes de que el moreno cortara la llamada—, es que… —_"Voy a casa de Haruka"_ no sonaba como una buena justificación, aunque fuera la verdad y no hubiera razones ocultas—… ¿no es tarde ya?

— ¿No quieres que vaya?

— No-… es decir, sí quiero, pero…

— ¿Pero?

Makoto se mordió la lengua de la presión bajo la cual se veía sometido, incluso comenzó a sudar. Desde el piso de abajo la voz dulce de su madre avisó que Haruka había llegado y Makoto estaba a nada de tirarse por la ventana de la gran encrucijada en la que se encontraba.

— Me tengo que ir.

Dejó el teléfono sobre las cobijas de la suave cama. Había colgado. Le había colgado a su amor platónico. ¡En serio que alguien lo mate! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? ¡Ah!

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se golpeó la nuca contra la cabecera de la cama. Se lo merecía por idiota. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el aparato de entre las cobijas. Al llegar a la salida de su casa vio la figura de Nanase dándole la espalda.

— Lo siento, Haru, pero me golpeé y… —el moreno se adelantó hacia las escaleras en medio de la calle y el castaño los siguió al momento.

Haruka no decía nada y su rostro era cubierto por sus cabellos azabaches. Llegados a la primera bifurcación que separaba los caminos de la casa de Makoto de la de Nanase, éste se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede, Haru?

El joven de ojos azules se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos la faz de incertidumbre y angustia de Tachibana. Los ojos azules eran opacados por el rojo de la irritación y le invadían unas pequeñas gotas saladas en los lagrimales.

— Se va a… ir.

— ¿Qué? —Makoto, por instinto, se acercó a la destrozada humanidad de su amigo— ¿quién?

— Rin, él se va. A Australia.

— Haru —las cejas caídas de Makoto se afligieron más ante la noticia y sus enormes brazos envolvieron al moreno—. Tranquilo.

Sintió los espasmos y sollozos que surgían desde el interior de su abrazo. Haruka lloraba en silencio, humedeciendo su pecho, escondiendo su cara de debilidad en los brazos de Makoto.

El castaño nunca había visto a su amigo tan roto, ni siquiera usar otra expresión que no fuera la de absoluto desinterés. Llegó a creer que la única vez que vería a Haru llorar sería el día en que el agua del mundo se acabase. No sabía cómo consolarlo, porque no podía. No podía asegurarle que todo se solucionarías, porque Makoto no influía en las decisiones de Rin. No podía asegurarle que el dolor sanaría pronto, pues el joven de ojos verdes nunca había pasado por algo así.

Claro que Makoto había sido rechazado más veces de las que muchos se imaginaban, pero nunca había logrado lo que Haru; tener a tu lado la persona que más has amado y que de un momento a otro ésta se fuera lejos, separarte del ser amado.

— Me duele, Makoto —susurró el moreno.

— Lo sé.

— Lo amo —murmuró en un lamento bajito, casi inaudible.

Las manos de Tachiba sostuvieron el rostro húmedo de Nanase, las lágrimas rodaban pero su expresión indiferente parecía la misma. Era una persona indefensa que afrontaba su primera desilusión amorosa. Los labios del mayor sonrieron con tristeza, consolado al afligido moreno. A Makoto le hubiera gustado ser consolado la primera vez que lloró por amor.

Fue instintivo, un impulso protector por el cual actuó. Cerró los ojos y besó los mojados labios de Haru una, dos o tres veces, besos pequeños y rápidos…, planos. Sabían a sal y eran suaves. Pero fríos; abrió los ojos para encontrar la expresión petrificada de Nanase, confundido. Fueron roces en lugar de besos, y no había emoción ni sonrojos, ni fuegos artificiales y mariposas en el estómago.

Se separó de la expresión aún atónita de Haruka, sin dejar de sostener su cabeza. Lo miró fijamente por un largo rato, pasaron —quizá— cinco minutos. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de la situación? ¡Idiota! Un fugaz pensamiento surcó su mente: ¿no estaba traicionando a Sousuke? Dio tres pasos lejos de Nanase, asustado ante la total consciencia de sus actos. Se llevó las manos al rostro que ardía por la vergüenza.

— ¡Dios, Haru, lo siento! En serio no fue mi intención.

— Makoto… ¿te gusto?

El tono carmín terminó por apoderarse del rostro del mayor, quien se mordió la lengua para armarse de valor y hablar.

— No-, bueno, sí… _sí y no._

— ¿Qué?

— Haru…, tú me gustabas —las cejas morenas se sorprendieron—. Pero nunca me atreví a decirlo p-porque, sabes, amas a Rin y yo no tenía oportunidad… —apretó los dientes, nervioso—. Y dejé el asunto en paz. Cuando acepté que no había oportunidad contigo… él… yo…. —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Me gusta alguien más.

Haruka se limpió los restos de lágrimas de los ojos, asimilando la información recibida. Makoto quitó por completo las manos de su rostro, y bajó la mirada. E moreno bufó.

— Lo de ahora —continuó Tachibana—, no sé qué fue, Haru, en serio. Pero… creo que me ayudó a entender que de verdad sólo somos amigos.

— Hn —asintió.

— Y, si aún quieres hablar sobre lo de Rin… —la tensión en los músculos de Haruka volvió.

— Vamos a mi casa.

Nanase subió las escaleras seguido de su mejor amigo. Makoto sonrió con algo de alegría, sabía que su amistad era fuerte y sintió un peso menos al haberse confesado a Haru. Excluyó la cuestión de que era Yamazaki de quien gustaba ahora, pero no era momento para hablar sobre su vida amorosa. Haruka seguía abatido porque Rin se marchaba al otro lado del mundo.

**5.3.**

Oficialmente, Makoto estaba a un mensaje de tener un ataque de nervios e histeria. Y el motivo no podía ser otro que Yamazaki Sousuke, quien, desde cuatro días atrás no marcaba, no escribía y no daba señales de vida. Fue como si los Samezuka hubieran desaparecido.

Ni siquiera Rin había ido a Iwatobi para ver a Haruka. Makoto marcó —armado de valor y preocupación— al celular de Sousuke, pero el resultado era el mismo, nadie contestaba. No se atrevió a preguntarle a Nanase sobre Rin ya que su estabilidad emocional aún era desequilibrada. Le era urgente aclarar las cosas con Sousuke; saber qué era, decirle que le gustaba, disculparse por colgar su última conversación… ¡simplemente escuchar su voz le bastaba!

Pero nada.

Se revolvió los cabellos castaños, desesperado. ¿Por qué las cosas con el moreno de ojos verde aguamarina eran tan difíciles? Siempre terminaba en vilo, imaginando exagerados escenarios sobre el _porqué _de sus repentinas desapariciones. En verdad era difícil quererlo.

— Mako-chan, iremos de compras, ¿vienes? —la apagada voz de su madre se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó y abrió, topándose en el marco con la baja estatura de la mujer.

— No, gracias. Esperaré aquí.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— Nada, vayan con cuidado —sonrió.

— Mako-chan —la mujer le tomó el rostro entre las manos— ¿te sientes bien?

— Sí.

Su madre desistió y se dio media vuelta con las llaves del auto en la mano. El castaño esperó hasta escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse para soltar un hondo suspiro. Miró el celular aún en su mano e intentó probar suerte una vez más marcando al teléfono de Yamazaki.

Nadie contestó, una vez más. ¿Y si estaba enojado? ¿Y si le había llamado ese lunes para decir que no quería volver a hablar con él? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si él también se iba a Australia?

Era una idea que hasta ese momento no se había hecho, pero realmente no era algo imposible. Sousuke era un excelente nadador, no sería increíble que algún reclutador decidiera llevarlo lejos…. Entonces, verdaderamente entró en pánico. Necesitaba hablar con él. Tomó las llaves de su hogar y una chaqueta, corrió escaleras abajo y abrió de golpe la puerta.

— ¿Rin? —El pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido, tenía el ademán de aporrear la puerta, pero fue interrumpido en el momento que Makoto se decidió a salir— ¿qué haces aquí-…?

**3.4.**

La mejilla le dolía tanto que llegó a creer que el pómulo saldría disparado de su rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que su visión se nubló. Desde el suelo veía la puntiaguda dentadura de Rin apretarse con rabia y su mano aún hecha un puño.

— ¿Q-Qué-…?

— ¡¿Besaste a mi novio?!

El dolor en la mejilla de Makoto se disipó por un segundo y en su lugar entró de lleno el horror puro. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? ¿Haru le habría dicho?

— Rin, le expliqué a Haru el por qué… si tal vez te lo dijo mal o…

— ¡Ah! ¡Mierda, sí lo hiciste! —El pelirrojo se sostuvo la cabeza con furia y conteniendo las ganas de golpear una vez más a Tachibana—. Hijo de… —gritó una vez más, golpeando con el puño la puerta—. No. No me lo dijo él. Sousuke… Sousuke está en el hospital. Por tu culpa, imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal del capítulo cinco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Tal vez me pasé un poco con el drama... pero esto es_ angst_, so... Perdón por la ortografía y gramática, en serio necesito un beta. _Ah_.

* * *

><p><em>Pia~.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a Kyoto Animation._

**F**riendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>6.1.<strong>

Habían pasado exactamente setenta y cinco minutos desde que Makoto se encontraba sentado en la enorme sala de espera en las afueras de urgencias en un hospital. El reloj frente a la silla de frío aluminio avanzaba cada vez más lento, o eso le pareció.

Se restregó la cara con desesperación y gimió al rozarse la gaza que cubría su pómulo hinchado. Rin le había pegado duro —y se lo merecía—, cuando llegaron al hospital de Iwatobi una señorita uniformada pegó el grito en el cielo al ver la hinchazón y la sangre molida luchando por ser liberada en el rostro de Tachibana. Le atendieron con lo básico y entonces ese enorme vendaje cubría su mejilla.

Dolía, y estaba seguro que no era su cara. Dolía en el estómago, el pecho, la cabeza. Dolía tanto que bien se podría echar a llorar en medio de aquel lugar. Se cubrió los ojos antes de que las lágrimas se derramasen de ellos.

Miró a su izquierda; al fondo del corredor Rin y Haru discutían acaloradamente. Haruka llegó treinta minutos después que Matsuoka y Tachibana. El castaño no estaba muy seguro de cómo se enteró, pero sospechaba de Rin. El pelirrojo le daba la espalda, conteniendo las ganas de golpear también al moreno; Haruka, principiante en todo lo relacionado con una pareja, tenía el ceño fruncido y permanecía en silencio, triste.

Makoto se recargó en el respaldo incómodo de su asiento. Los doctores paseaban por los pasillos pero ninguno daba noticias. Cerró los ojos y recordó con detalle cada palabra que Matsuoka Rin le había gritado. Destrozándolo palabra a palabra.

**6.2.**

Después de asimilar el contexto que lo rodeaba, no dudó ni un minuto en levantarse antes de que la ira de Rin se saliera de control; retrocedió un paso, aún confundido. Matsuoka mantenía el puño cerrado apoyado contra la puerta de entrada.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué tiene? —Tartamudeó cuando se recuperó de la conmoción inicial.

— ¿Ahora te importa? —Parecía que escupía veneno en cada palabra.

En principio, ni siquiera sabía que Rin estaba al tanto de… ¿su relación? Desconocía con totalidad de qué tanto era consciente el pelirrojo. La cabeza de Makoto era un lío; Sousuke en el hospital, Rin golpeándolo, su mejilla dolía, Haruka involucrado. De un momento a otro una avalancha de problemas caía sin miramientos sobre él.

— Rin… —se escuchó a sí mismo de manera patética, la voz se le quebraba—, ¿qué sucedió? Por favor…

— _Tch_ —Matsuoka respiró profundo y continuó—. Desde el lunes que Sousuke actuaba diferente. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo me dijo que se hizo _muy amigo_ tuyo; se le notaba feliz, incluso aceptó con mayor tranquilidad el que… —se mordió la punta de la lengua, evitando soltar información innecesaria—. Le gustas. Le gustas mucho. ¡Pero lo destrozaste! ¿En serio, Makoto? Lo esperaría de cualquiera ¿pero tú?

A aquellas alturas de la conversación, Makoto se hiperventiló al esperar las peores noticias sobre la condición de Sousuke.

— Es que sólo fue un beso… —susurró sus pensamientos.

— ¡Qué mierda! ¿"Sólo un beso", dices? —Makoto retrocedió otro paso al ver que la furia de Rin no disminuía ni un ápice—. ¿Qué harías tú si él me hubiera dado "sólo un beso"? ¿Hah?

Los labios del castaño se cerraron en automático y bajó la mirada apenado. No quería ni imaginarse aquella situación; casi moría por desamor cuando Sousuke tuvo la _intención _de confesarse. ¿Qué besara a Rin? Le destrozaría por completo. Le faltaba el aire de sólo imaginarlo. Y se sintió aún peor al percatarse que tremendo dolor se apoderaba de Yamazaki.

— ¿Está bien? —El hilillo débil que era su voz luchaba por no quebrarse por completo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Se rompió los ligamentos del hombro —Rin hizo puños las manos, triste—. Le dijeron que no siguiera nadando, su lesión era grave ya… pero estaba furioso, _dolido_, y siguió nadando más rápido, sin técnica, como atacando al agua. Nadie podía detenerlo. Siguió sin parar… se hundió. Cuando logramos sacarlo de la piscina gritó hasta que se desmayó del dolor.

Makoto se llevó las manos al estómago, un hueco sin fin se apoderó de su interior y los ojos ya aguados terminaron por desbordarse lentamente, sin perder por completo la compostura. Recordó la primera vez que vio el hombro amoratado de Sousuke, fue el mismo día que realizaron su tonto plan. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, a ese espacio en el que no podía sufrir por Yamazaki; donde Sousuke no estuviera padeciendo en la cama de un hospital.

— Lo llevamos en seguida al hospital. Le reclamé por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido.

— ¿El vio que…? ¿Te lo dijo?

— Makoto —Rin hizo un paréntesis en su narración—, Sousuke es mi mejor amigo. Me cuenta todo. Claro que me dijo lo mucho que le gustabas —se recargó en la puerta, sintiéndose débil conforme su ira disminuía—. Cuando discutimos en la ambulancia él sólo dijo "_Makoto besó a alguien más"_. No soy tonto, ¿sabes? Sé que te gusta Haru.

— ¡Ya no! —Interrumpió, a riesgo de renovar la furia de Rin—. Ya no, Rin, en serio —se limpió la cara de las lágrimas—. No sé por qué lo hice, fue una completa estupidez, pánico. ¡Haru te ama mucho, y yo…! Y yo… —su euforia disminuyó de golpe—…yo quiero a Sousuke.

Rin miró, aún con recelo, la triste humanidad de Makoto desmoronarse. Se tiró de los cabellos, confundido por sus propios pensamientos. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Se miraban. Dos personas destrozadas por amor; ¿en qué fallaron? Se preguntaba cada uno por separado. ¿Qué el amar a alguien no era suficiente para ser feliz? ¿Por qué dolía tanto querer?

— Vamos al hospital.

**6.3.**

Al fondo del corredor los pasos molestos del capitán Samezuka marchaban hacia Makoto. Los ojos verdes se dirigieron con curiosidad hasta Rin, quien literalmente había dejado a Haruka hablando solo al otro lado de la sala de espera. El castaño se enderezó cuando el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, tal vez como reflejo de defensa.

— Oi —gruñó Rin ante las acciones de Tachibana—, tampoco te voy a matar.

— Lo siento…

Rin clavó sus ojos rojizos en el rostro afligido y apenado de Makoto. Chistó con la lengua y se desparramó por la dura silla. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, actuando cual niño que han obligado a pedir perdón.

— No, yo lo siento. No debí golpearte…

— Rin —llamó la atención de su interlocutor—, ¿no confías en Haru? —El silencio los rodeó y Matsuoka escondió la cara entre los hombros.

— Sí confío en él… pero no en los demás. En ti.

— Ya te he explicado que-…

— ¡Lo sé! —Interrumpió, evitando rememorar la sola idea de que Makoto haya besuqueado a su novio—. Pero, Haru es…. Es que Haru es sorprendente; él no lo nota, pero logra inspirar involuntariamente a todo el que lo conoce; es un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo jodidamente atractivo que es; cree que es muy egoísta e indiferente a todo, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto se preocupa por sus amigos, a su manera; y cuando sonríe… Makoto, te juro que cuando sonríe el piso se me mueve por completo.

Los carnosos labios de Makoto, que hasta aquel momento habían permanecido en una triste mueca, sonrieron con melancolía. ¿Eso era estar enamorado? Recordó entonces la sonrisa de Sousuke, no la pícara que mostraba a todos, sino la sincera; la sonrisa que alguna vez le dio después de haberse mostrado completamente roto frente a Makoto, esa sonrisa no le movía el piso, esa sonrisa agitaba su mundo por completo.

— ¿Y si alguien me lo quita? —Soltó una carcajada con un deje de tristeza—. Que estúpido querer monopolizar a alguien —agachó la mirada—. Pero me da miedo pensar que podría amar a alguien más…, suficiente tengo con su obsesión por el agua.

— Rin…

— Me voy a ir muy lejos, Makoto —su voz bajaba de intensidad, cada vez más débil—. No puedo evitar que Haru viva, no lo quiero obligar a esperarme porque… ¿qué tal si encuentra alguien mejor? Si encuentra a alguien que se quede a su lado; alguien a quien ame con más fuerza que a mí; si encuentra a alguien que pueda hacer todo lo que yo no pude… ¿qué hago entonces, Makoto?

El castaño escuchaba atento, mientras observaba pequeñas lágrimas correr entre los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de Rin. Desvió un momento la mirada, encontrándose en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado Rin, Haruka se recargaba en la pared sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie. Tachibana recordó la noche en la que lo vio destrozado por primera vez.

— Rin —colocó una mano en la espalda del contrario, sobresaltándolo un poco—, como te imaginarás, no soy un experto en las relaciones, pero sí conozco a la perfección a Haru. Te diré, si acaso existe un _alguien_ como el que has descrito, alguien a quien Haru ame con tal intensidad, no se me ocurre otra persona en el mundo que no seas tú.

— Las cosas cambian.

— Pero el amor no —los orbes rojizos y cristalinos, incrédulos, se fijaron con interés en Makoto—. Si se aman tan fuertemente ¿en qué influye la distancia?

— No lo quiero amarrar a mí.

— No lo amarres —animó—, sólo quiérelo. Deja de pensar en que puedes perder algo que en principio ni siquiera es tuyo. Sólo disfrútalo. Eso es lo bonito de querer a alguien, Rin, alegrarse del presente a su lado y no mortificarse por un futuro sin él. Así podrás mirar atrás y descubrir que fuiste feliz con alguien a quien amaste.

Los dientes puntiagudos de Rin se mostraron en una sonrisa de asombro. Makoto se ruborizó en el instante mismo que terminó su frase; odiaba esos arranques instintivos que tenía en los que no reflexionaba lo que decía, simplemente hablaba sin restricciones. Pensó entonces que uno de esos arranques momentáneos era lo que necesitaba para decirle a Sousuke lo mucho que le quería, decirlo lo que le gustaba de él y lo que no, preguntar desde cuándo comenzaron a gustarse, y aclarar la cadena de malentendidos que habían forjado desde hace mucho.

— Familiares de Yamazaki Sousuke.

Rin y Makoto se pusieron de pie cuando la enfermera gritó a los escasos presentes. Makoto viró en derredor, dándose cuenta que ni el padre ni la madre de Sousuke se encontraban ahí ¿no estarían enterados? Seriamente lo dudaba, y si es que estaban enterados, no podía creer que alguien abandonase así a su hijo. Miró a Rin quien entendió la pregunta acerca del paradero de los padres de Sousuke, mas no dijo nada.

— ¿Quieres pasar tú? —Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— ¿P-puedo? —Rin se encogió de hombros y regresó a su asiento—. Gracias —susurró.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías hacerle caso a tus consejos.

**6.4.**

Entró al área de urgencias con un poco de miedo en los pasos. El lugar carecía de comodidades, pero era el lugar donde más atención recibían los internados. Muchas enfermeras corrían de lado a lado atendiendo a quien lo necesitara y los accidentes más bizarros se veían en las camillas continuas.

En una camilla al fondo del amplio lugar, aislada sólo por una cortina entreabierta, Sousuke se hallaba tendido boca abajo; anchas vendas blancas cubrían su hombro derecho, el brazo se extendía verticalmente hacia abajo y con la mano sostenía el peso de alguna especie de péndulo nada ligero.

— Está un poco sedado —le comentó la enfermera—, puede hablar con él, pero por favor no lo altere.

— Claro —tartamudeó con nerviosismo—, gracias.

Se acercó con tanta delicadeza que hasta el sonido de una mosca volando era más estruendoso. Se colocó a un lado de la camilla y encontró sus ojos ocultos bajo los párpados. Tenía el cabello desordenado y sus gruesas pestañas parecían más obscuras por el contraste de la cama y sábanas blancas. Su ceño, aún inconsciente, no dejaba de estar fruncido.

Makoto extendió una mano hacia su rostro y casi grita del susto cuando los ojos verde aguamarina se abrieron repentinamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó un largo y hondo suspiro. Sousuke lo miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle de nada.

— Tachibana.

— Yamazaki-_kun_.

Su voz era cansada y ronca; sólo la mitad de su cara era visible, pero por su expresión no se notaba nada contento. Makoto guardó silencio, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas para abordar tantos temas sin alterar a Yamazaki, tarea nada fácil, como imaginarán.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Jodido —sus respuestas rápidas y secas no ayudaban a nada. Por un segundo, la dura y fría mirada de Sousuke se perdió y confundió con una mueca de horror y preocupación— ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro, Tachibana?

— …_Oh_ —los ojos verdes se cayeron con tristeza y una de sus manos bronceadas cubrió con vergüenza la gaza que cubría el pómulo roto de Makoto— Rin dijo que tú me viste besar a Haru.

— ¿Fue Rin, eh?

— Yamaza-… _S-Sousuke _¿qué es lo que viste?

El moreno alzó con sorpresa las cejas al oír su nombre. Apretó los labios con furia cuando recordó los hechos que lo habían llevado al lugar donde se encontraba. En circunstancias normales hubiera guardado silencio y actuado como si fuera ignorante del tema, pero el sedante lo mareaba y confundía, soltándole también la lengua.

— Iba a tu casa, estaba a punto de llegar y decidí llamarte… entonces colgaste —por sus cortas frases no se había dado cuenta que las palabras se volvían perezosas en su boca a mitad de las oraciones—. Sabía que no debía seguir, que no hallaría nada agradable… pero…, besaste a Nanase, Tachibana. ¿Por qué?

— No sé-…

— ¿Todavía estás enamorado de él?

— ¡No! Yo-…

— ¿Entonces por qué juegas conmigo?

— ¡No lo hago, Sousuke, no lo hago! Créeme.

Las palabras de Makoto salían con desesperación. Nunca había sentido tan distante al moreno, ni siquiera cuando recién los conoció fue tan frío como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Era más que frialdad, era molestia en toda la palabra; hablaba con rencor y dolor, casi como la vez que lo vio borracho y llorando.

— Te creo —cortó el incómodo silencio—. Te creeré, Tachibana. Porque a veces esas cosas pasan.

— Escucha-.

— Sé que pudo ser un impulso, sé que tal vez no lo pensaste.

— ¡Escúchame, Sousuke!

— ¡Te estoy escuchando! —Alzó por primera vez su tono y Makoto sintió que el aire se le escapaba, que se ahogaba— Te escucho… pero ya no quiero esto, Makoto. Me duele.

— ¿Qué…quieres decir?

— Quiero decir que te quiero demasiado. No puedo entender cómo te metiste tanto en mi vida de un momento a otro. No me atrevo ni siquiera a describir cómo me haces sentir porque no hay palabras que abarquen lo mucho que te quiero —Makoto colocó su palma en la mejilla visible de Sousuke, aferrándose a la cordura—. Pero no te entiendo. No entiendo qué sientes por mí…, si es que sientes algo. Me confundes demasiado y al final me haces más daño… ¡Y siempre termino buscándote! Porque me gusta creer que no estás jugando conmigo.

Makoto besó con desesperación los finos labios de Sousuke, sin saber si en su torpeza había lastimado su brazo. El moreno no se opuso y al contrario de todo pronóstico correspondió con suavidad al castaño. Makoto cerró los ojos, sin despegarse ni un momento de su sabor a mar, con miedo a que, si se alejaba un mínimo, Sousuke se fuera de su lado.

— Makoto —Yamazaki retiró el rostro y miró con tristeza los ojos llorosos del castaño—. Necesito más que un silencio. Ya llegué a mi límite. Te quiero. Por favor, no me busques más.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inal del capítulo seis.

_Pia~._


End file.
